Lover's Amnesia
by Gyllene
Summary: Sookie loses her memory after a car accident. Can Eric make her fall in love with him again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All character belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, HBO, etc. I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.

Thank you Virala! For all your help with this story. xo

* * *

All Over Again

I slowly opened up my eyes while stretching my body. My muscles feel so sore and stiff, almost as if I hadn't moved in days. I turned over to my left side and screamed when I saw a man. But not just any man but a drop-dead gorgeous man, laying on his side facing me. He has blonde hair that was slightly disheveled and I couldn't tell what color his eyes were since they were closed but he had long, thick, blonde eyelashes that trailed down to his cheekbones. His alabaster skin looked smooth and firm but I ignored my desire, no, my need to touch him. The beautiful sleeping stranger next to me. My eyes wander from his chiseled face down to his broad shoulders, and my inquisitive gaze trailed down to take in the rest of him. I noticed that he was wearing a black tank top. He looked tall, so tall that his feet ended at the edge of the bed.

How did I end up in bed with this man? I looked around and nothing seemed familiar. When I tried to think back to the last thing I remembered I came up blank.

Nothing.

What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything? Where am I? Who is this man sleeping next to me? Who am I?

The more I tried to remember the more frustrated and frantic I became. Think, think, think! What's the last thing I remember?!

Nothing. Nothing came.

Dammit!

I was close to hysterics when I heard a noise coming from the man beside me. I turned back to look at him only to find his eyes still closed and him mumbling something I couldn't understand. It didn't sound like anything I'd ever heard before but what would I know. All I know is I couldn't understand him.

"Hello?" I called to him. When he didn't respond I grabbed his hand but dropped it. It was cold. Too cold. Oh my god, what's wrong with him? Is he dying? Is that why he's in bed with me? Did something happen to the both of us?

I was close to crying when he spoke again.

"Sookie," he said. It came out a little more than a whisper.

"Sookie? What's Sookie?" I asked, leaning a little closer to him.

Blue-green eyes flashed open and startled me. His look was intense as he stared at my face. I felt a wave of sadness wash over me for a brief moment and then it was gone. It didn't feel like it was coming from me though. I wasn't sad. At least not yet. I was too busy freaking out about who I am, where I am, and who this man is.

"You're Sookie," he said as he lightly touched my cheek with his fingers.

I jerked away from his touch. Why was he so cold and why did I feel that sadness again?

"I'm Sookie?" I asked. I rolled the name off the tip of my tongue a few times, but it didn't seem familiar.

"Yes," he mumbled while his eyes fluttered close.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. His eyes struggled to open again. Once they were open I said, "Are you okay? What's wrong with you? You're cold and you don't seem like you can stay awake. Should I call a doctor or someone?"

His eyebrows furrowed while he continued to look at me, "I'm fine," he closed his eyes again but continued to talk. "I'll be awake in… three hours. I'm sorry, Sookie. I can't stay awake any longer."

Fine? He certainly didn't seem fine. He can't stay awake to answer my questions and I have so many questions. How does he know he'll be awake in three hours? I cautiously pulled the blanket up to his chin hoping that it would help keep him warm. I don't want to disturb him in case he really is sick.

Sookie.

Is Sookie my name? He certainly made it seem like it is. I wonder what his name is. I tried to remember but nothing came. Still a blank.

I laid back down and stared at the stranger in bed with me for what felt like hours. It wasn't until my stomach started to growl that I realized that I was starving. When was the last time I ate?

Where was the kitchen? Where was I?

I made my way out of bed looking around the room once again. There was hardly any furniture in the room. The bed was pretty much on the floor with a light surrounding it. I turned to look at the man laying in bed and his feet stretched out to the edge of the bed. Just how tall was he?

There was a little stool looking table on each side of the bed, behind the bed was some wooden looking boxes with faucets and the ground was rocks. Underneath the windows were blue lights helping to light the room. It was hard to see what the rest of the room looked like with the only light coming from the bed and windows but I didn't want to find a light right now and wake the man in bed.

I walked to my left and it looked to be a bathroom and a huge closet. Neither of which I needed right now so I walked back towards the windows. There looked to be some sort of artwork taking up a large portion of the wall but I couldn't get a good look at it. Once by the windows I saw a door to my left. I did think it was strange that I knew what everything around me was but not who the man lying in bed is or who I am.

When I finally found the door and walked up to it, only to find a keypad that lit up once I arrived. Well, I certainly didn't know the code. Now what am I going to do? After a few moments of standing there trying to figure out what I was going to do, I saw a note on the wall.

This is the code to get downstairs, please take it with you.

Without it, you will not be able to come back into the bedroom.

906

Why would I be staying at a place where I needed codes to get around? Was I in danger? Had something happened to me that was so bad that I now couldn't remember anything?

Gathering my courage, I put in the code and the door made a hissing sound when it opened. I sure hope that's normal and I didn't do anything to break it. Once I stepped through the door, I entered what looked like an office. It didn't seem normal that you'd leave a bedroom and end up in an office.

I stepped out of the office onto a landing with stairs going down . It led me to a living room with a big, white sectional with an aquarium above the couch all in front of a huge TV built into a wall that looked like art with shelving and equipment down below.

The kitchen was spacious and modern just like the other rooms I've seen. Red bricks adorned the walls and smooth, white concrete counter tops wrapped around the room and the stainless steel appliances reflected the recessed lighting. It was all very clean with nothing out of place. There was a large, sturdy oak table with six chairs. With my stomach reminding me just how hungry I was, I opened the fridge to see what I could find to eat. I was pleasantly surprised to see it was was packed with food but did I even know how to cook? Surely, I know how to make myself something to eat but nothing was coming to me once again.

It would be horrible if I tried to cook myself something and burned down the house in the process. I decided I wouldn't risk it at least not right now. I grabbed a banana out of the bowl on the counter and a bottle of water out of the fridge.

I walked around the house trying to get myself acquainted with it. I don't know why but for some reason I trust the gorgeous man upstairs. It was obvious that he trusted me seeing that he let me sleep in bed with him while he's obviously weak or vulnerable or whatever is wrong with him. Is that why I trusted him? No. It's this feeling deep in my chest… I can trust him. Besides if he wanted to hurt me he already would have. If he was the one that made me like this, I don't think he would have been sleeping in the same room with me.

I found three more bedrooms, dining room, laundry room, and a reading area with a bed on the ground. It looked very comfortable and inviting that I was almost tempted to pluck a book from one of shelves and lay down on the bed.. All of the doors that seemed to lead outside had a keypad by the door. I didn't know if the code I had worked for those doors or not so, I didn't try them. I didn't want an alarm to go off or anything like that.

I did take a look outside, and saw that I was very high up. I couldn't tell how high, but it looked like whatever floor we were on we were in one of the tallest buildings around. There was a deck with lounge chairs with white but comfortable looking cushions, and what looked to be a hot tub in the corner. The entire deck had a wall of glass around it.

As I walked around the house, I noticed there were a few pictures or paintings on the wall, but they were all covered with white fabric. Why were they covered? I thought about looking at what was underneath but thought better of it. I don't even know where I am and it would be rude to invade someone's privacy like that.

Eventually, I gave into the temptation of the reading room and grabbed The Count of Monte Cristo and sat down on the comfortable bed. I jumped up with a squeak when the man from upstairs startled me. I covered my mouth, embarrassed by the noise. How had I not heard him come into the room?

"You're awake," I finally said after staring at him for a few minutes. I craned my neck to look up at him. He was tall. Probably a foot taller than myself if I had to guess.

"I am," he said as he walked closer to me. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come into the room. Do you… do you know what happened to me?"

He nodded his head and then motioned with his arm for me to follow him. He led us into the living room and I sat down on the large white couch when he stopped in front of it. He stood staring at me for a minute before he sat down next to me. He shifted his body to face me then moved his hands towards me in what seemed like an attempt to hold my hand, but instead he placed his hands in his lap.

"You were in a car wreck. A very bad one. We're lucky that you didn't die," he paused looking away with a pained look on his face. I almost died. I guess I should feel lucky that I'm alive even though I can't remember anything.

I felt anger and sadness flash through me. I must have gasped because the man from upstairs quickly turned towards me fast. Almost too fast.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

I laughed, "You may regret saying that. I seem to have a lot of questions. I can't seem to remember anything."

He nodded his head, "You can ask me anything."

"Thanks," I said and he gave me a sad smile. "What's your name? I'm sorry, but I don't remember you. How do we know each other?"

"My name's Eric. Eric Northman." I held out my hand to shake his. He looked at it for a moment before shaking my hand. Again, his hand was cold.

"Why's your hand so cold?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"I'm a vampire." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open but he continued. "Since we are dead, our body's temperature is normally the temperature of the room."

"A vampire. Are you serious? Vampire's don't exist. Do they?" Although I couldn't remember anything, it didn't seem like vampires would exist. He certainly didn't seem like a monster.

"I am here to prove otherwise. We have been out of the coffin for two years."

"Out of the coffin?" I asked with an incredulous stare.

"It's the term we used when we revealed our existence to the human world," he explained.

"Right...look, just because your body's cold doesn't make you a vampire. It could be your thyroid." Again how I knew it could possibly be his thyroid I have no clue. This was getting frustrating.

"But it's not. Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said giving me a stunning smile.

"I'm not worried. For some reason I trust you, but maybe I shouldn't; you might be crazy." It's strange, but I do feel as if I can trust him. If what he's said about the accident is true and he brought me to his home. This …. Eric must want to keep me safe and I must mean something to him.

He smiled and it was such a nice smile it made me smile back at him, but inside I wanted to melt. He had looked so serious since he came downstairs that it was nice to see him happy.

"Prove to me you're a vampire," I said. He arched an eyebrow and a small lazy grin played on his lips.

"You're definitely taking this much better than I thought you would. Much better than most have."

"Well, like I said for some reason I trust you," I shrugged. "I don't know why I just do which is a good thing since I can't remember anyone. It would be bad if the only person I was around made me feel like I couldn't trust them."

"I'm happy you trust me," he said with a stunning smile. "I'm going to do something to prove to you that I'm a vampire and I don't want to scare you. Okay?"

I nodded my head. "Go for it," I said. The only person I know is crazy. Great.

I heard a clicking sound and then fangs appeared in Eric's mouth. Fangs. Is he really a vampire?

I reached out and touched one of them while tilting my head, as I got closer to try to get a better look at them.

"Wow," was all I could say. When I touched the other, I noticed that Eric closed his eyes. I jerked my hand back. How rude was it that I was touching him in that way?

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe it just did that. Please forgive me."

He smiled and I froze under the heat of his intense gaze. "I don't mind. You're curious." I watched with fascination as his fangs slowly disappeared. My heart skipped a beat as he slowly started to lean closer to me.

"You can touch me whenever and wherever you like, Sookie," he purred at me.

I gasped and stared at him in disbelief as the scorching heat of my blush stained my face and neck.

He chuckled and leaned back, never moving his eyes from mine.

"So h-how do vampires differ from humans?" I stuttered, trying to regain my composure.

"We are stronger, faster, have better eyesight, hearing, some of us have special gifts. We cannot be out in the sunlight. We are only awake while it is dark outside. There are not very many ways to kill us. We do not become sick or age. We can glamour humans into doing anything or forgetting certain things."

"It all sounds great except for the sunlight and not being awake when it's light outside. Is there anything else?"

He hesitated for a moment. "We only consume blood."

"Blood?!"

"Yes. Blood."

I scooted away from him in the hopes that he wouldn't want my blood. "How do you get the blood you need?"

"Most of the time we drink it from humans," I gasped and covered my mouth. Did he think he was going to drink from me? "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"I would hope not," I said, as I removed my hands from my mouth. "Can you get blood any other way?"

"Yes, although this way is least preferred by vampires. A couple of years ago a Japanese scientist came up with a synthetic blood. It wasn't for vampires but when we learned of it, we decided it would be the perfect time to reveal ourselves. Technology was getting too advanced and it was getting harder and harder to hide our existence. We told the public that we could survive on this synthetic blood called True Blood."

"Do you drink this True Blood?"

"I do sometimes, but I prefer not to."

I hated to ask this since I was afraid of the answer, but I had to know. "Where do you normally get your blood from?"

He looked over at me. Maybe judging how I was taking the news of the existence of vampires, that they drink blood and that he was one. It didn't really matter to me. I couldn't remember anyone. He seemed nice to me, so far.

"Normally I drink from you," he said, but quickly added. "But if you do not want me to I can drink True Blood."

"I don't think I want you to," I said as I wrapped my hands around my neck. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know you. You seem nice and all, but I'm a little afraid of getting bit."

"I understand and I won't pressure you, but I can promise you that you have nothing to be afraid of and I would never hurt you. I have taken blood from you many times before and you've always enjoyed it."

"I'm sure you can find someone else who would be happy to give you their blood. You're a good looking guy and all." I blushed looking away. I can't believe I just said that aloud.

He gave me a sad smile before looking away once again. Did I do something to hurt his feelings?

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? Is that not how it works for a vampire to get blood?"

"It is and that's how most vampires get the blood they need."

"Is there a reason that you don't or can't?" I asked him. He was still looking away and it made me feel guilty that I'd said something to upset him.

"Hey," I said as I moved closer to him and taking his large, cool hand in mine. He looked down at the hand I was holding so I tried to move it. Afraid that I'd overstepped my boundaries, but as I started to pull away, he grasped it in both of his hands and then looked at me.

"I can. I just won't. I will drink True Blood," he grimaced.

"What was that look for?" I asked.

"It's unappealing, but it will provide what I need."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Of course. You can ask me whatever you'd like."

"How do we know each other? Is it because I give you my blood?"

"No," he shook his head. "We're married. I'm your husband and we've been married for four years."

"Married?" I choked out.

Eric nodded his head and I glanced down at my bare hands. If we were married I'd have a wedding ring, right? Can vampires even get married?

"Well," I looked back up at Eric and lift my hand. "If we really are, where's my wedding ring."

"It was taken off you when you were at the hospital. I didn't place it back on your finger when we got home hoping it would not confuse you when you woke up."

Oh, I reached around him to pick up his left hand. On his ring finger sat a wedding ring. "Can I have my ring back?"

"Of course you can. Do you want it now?"

When I nodded my head, he left the room so quickly that I didn't even see him. Was this because he's a vampire or was there something else wrong with me?

He was back in a matter of moments and sat back down beside me. "Can I put them on you?" he asked.

I held out my hand to him and watched as he slipped a silver wedding ring with square diamonds all around it, on my finger first and then the engagement ring. It had a square diamond in the middle with two red stones on either side. It was beautiful and the way they sparkled in the light made it even more so.

"Do you approve?"

"Yes. It's beautiful. Did I not approve before?"

"You did. I just wanted to see what you thought of them now."

"Well, I don't really have anything to compare them to, but I really think they're beautiful. I like the silver with the stones."

"It's not silver. It's platinum, the two stones are rubies, and the middle is a diamond," he said as he pointed to each one. "Vampires can't touch silver, so silver wedding rings would be quite painful."

"Silver hurts you?"

"Yes, it burns us and makes us weaker."

"Then yes, silver wedding rings would be a bad idea. I really like the platinum, diamond, and rubies," I said while admiring my rings.

"Good," he said and then kissed my hand. He looked up at me and the surprised look on my face. "Forgive me if I was too forward."

I just smiled at him. I didn't know what to say or do. Here I was married to this gorgeous man and I couldn't even remember him. I wondered what this was like for him, his wife having no clue who he is.

"So when I came home from the hospital you knew that I had lost my memory?"

"Yes, but I was hoping that after you woke up that you might remember."

"Can you tell me more about what happened?"

"When I woke up for the night. At sunset," I nodded. "You were not home and I couldn't feel you or get an exact location of where you were at."

"Feel me? Location?"

"I'm sorry I forget you don't know any of this. Let me explain." When I didn't say anything and only stared back at him he continued. "When a vampire gives a human their blood, the vampire can then feel the emotions of the human and their location. Although the first time this happens, it is very weak. After the third exchange between human and vampire, it creates a blood bond and it's permanent. After the third exchange, the human can also feel the vampire's emotions and locate him or her. They can also send emotions to each other. For example, if you were scared I could send you strength, calm, and reassurance. If you are sad, I can send you love. Does that make sense to you?"

"I think so."

"Good. So, when I woke up I couldn't feel you since you were essentially in a coma. I could feel that you were alive and a hazy location. Luckily, before I started to search for you, I checked my phone to see if I had any messages from you. Normally, if your are not going to be home when I wake, you leave me a message if it's unplanned. I had a phone call from the hospital letting me know you had been in a car accident earlier in the day. When I arrived, I was informed that you had sufficient brain trauma and that there was damage to your brain. Because of where the damage was done they believed that you would most probably suffer from memory loss."

"But you said you hoped I would wake up with them."

"Yes," he said with a heartbreaking smile. "I was hoping. When I got to your room, I gave you my blood to heal you. I was hoping that it would also heal the area of your brain where your memories are stored."

"Oh. Can vampire blood heal those sorts of things?"

"Perhaps, but I think since it had been so long since the accident it didn't work. If I would have been there right away then it may have helped. All of your other injuries are healed and I could only give you so much of my blood. I believe that since there were so many other injuries and they were so severe, my blood healed those and not the damage to your brain."

"If you give me more blood now will it help me get my memories back?"

"I'm afraid not. I cannot give you any more of my blood right now without turning you into a vampire and it still might not work. It wouldn't be very good for you to be a newborn vampire and have no memories."

I nodded my head and looked down at my fidgeting fingers in my lap as I tried to comprehend everything he'd said. He's a vampire. I'm his wife with no recollection of anything beyond this night. I lifted my gaze to find Eric watching me and I couldn't help but notice how… young he looked.

"Can I ask how old you are?"

He chuckled at me, "I have been a vampire for over a thousand years."

A thousand years. Wow. "You don't look a thousand."

"Vampires do not age."

"Sorry. I forgot."

"That's alright," he chuckled. "You've had a lot to take in, in a short amount of time."

"How old were you when you were turned into a vampire?" I asked, extremely curious about this beautiful man or vampire that claims to be my husband.

"I believe I was somewhere around thirty winters old. We didn't keep very good records back then, so it's hard to really know."

I sat there for a few minutes letting all the information I was just given run through my head. Trying to see if any of it felt familiar, but it didn't and maybe it never would.

All of a sudden, my stomach let out an embarrassing growl. It was so loud that Eric looked at me shocked.

"Have you not eaten today?"

"Just a banana and water." I confessed. "I didn't know if I knew how to cook and was afraid, I might burn down this place. Plus, I haven't been awake that long," I said and shrugged.

"Let's go into the kitchen and figure something out. Maybe we'll have to get you some microwave meals until you learn how to cook again, you can eat out, or have meals made for you. Don't worry we'll figure this out together."

Eric walked to the fridge and peered inside before grabbing ingredients and setting them down on the counter.

"I'll make you a sandwich. I'm sorry I'm not much of a cook since I haven't eaten any human food in over a thousand years but I do know what your preference are when it comes to your sandwiches," he said proudly.

I stood and watched what he put on my sandwich so I would be able to make myself one tomorrow. After he was done making the sandwich he got me a bag of chips and a can of Coke out of the fridge. He also got himself a True Blood and placed it in the microwave to heat it.

We sat at the kitchen table both having our meals. If you want to call it that.

"You mentioned that a human could feel a vampire when they have a bond correct?"

"That's true."

"And we have this bond?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"Then why can't I feel you?"

"I'm blocking it from you. I thought it might be too much for you to handle right now. I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Thanks. I think it probably would overwhelm me right now. Can you feel what I'm feeling?"

"I can. I can choose to shut down the bond from either or both sides but I have never shut down the side where I can feel you."

"This must be hard on you. Me not remembering you." He nodded. "Were we in love?"

"Very in love," he said with a beautiful smile. " Before you I had never been in love."

"How can that be?" I asked. "You've been alive for so long?"

"It just is," he said and shrugged his shoulders. " Maybe it's because I was waiting to meet my mate for life."

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked as I looked over at him and saw raw determination in his eyes, Eric gave me a beautiful, seductive smile.

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me all over again."

* * *

Let me know what you think. :)

This story will have a lot of pictures to go along with it. To see all the amazing pictures of Eric and Sookie's loft please go to my WordPress page. Gyllene76


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, HBO, True Blood, etc. I own nothing and all mistakes are my own.

Chapter 2: It's Only Hair

* * *

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me all over again," he said.

I looked away while my blush ran from my cheeks down to my toes or it certainly felt like it.

I decided to excuse myself to use the restroom and away from Eric for a few minutes. I have a gorgeous man (vampire), who's my husband, says he loves me, and he's going to make me fall in love with him again. How can I fall for him when I don't even know who I am?

"Excuse me. I need to use the restroom," I said as I stood up and took my plate to the sink.

"Do you know where it is?" he asked.

"I saw one earlier, I just haven't needed to use one until now," I said as I made my way out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom I spotted earlier.

After I was done going to the bathroom, I stepped in front of the sink to wash my hands when I got my first look at myself.

My hands slowly made their way up to the left side of my head and I ran my fingers over the rough stubble that made up most of the left side of my scalp.

Tears started to stream down my face and I couldn't hold back my sobs. I closed my eyes to try and pull myself together. I knew it was petty to cry about my hair but I couldn't help it. On my right side and the back, I had long, blonde hair but on my left , I had no hair.

When I opened my eyes, Eric was standing behind me looking unsure about what to do. I guess a crying woman made him uncomfortable. Our eyes met in the mirror and Eric placed his hands on my shoulders, but I quickly squirmed out from under his hands and left the bathroom.

"Sookie…," he said and I quickly turned around toward Eric.

"Look at my hair," I said pointing to the side of my head where my hair was missing. "How can you look at me?"

"It's only hair and you're still beautiful to me. I would rather you be here with your hair like that, than the other alternative."

"I know it's horrible for me to only be thinking about my hair but," I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't remember anything else. I only have the here and now. How come I don't have any cuts or bruises?"

"When I gave you my blood, it healed all of your cuts and bruises. Even the incision that was placed to reduce the swelling in your brain."

Eric motioned for me to sit down on the couch with him. I sat down to the left of him to wait since he seemed deep in thought.

"You have a friend that's a witch who lives in New Orleans. She might be able to come up with a spell or potion to make your hair grow. Would this be acceptable?"

"Yes," I nodded my head. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be worried about how I look."

"You have nothing to worry about. You're handling everything quite well. I can't imagine what it must be like to be unable to remember everything." He stood and turned toward me, "I'm going to go into my office and call her. Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

"I should be fine. Thank you." I sat there running my fingers over the stubble on my scalp until Eric came back.

"I talked to the witch and she said she'll be able to help. We'll meet with her tomorrow night at first dark." Eric told me as he slowly took my hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb against my knuckles. "Let's go upstairs to our bedroom and pack our bags. We'll be gone for a couple of nights."

Eric walked with me up to our bedroom and directed me to the closet. It was packed with clothing for the both of us. I heard Eric chuckle and I looked over at him.

"My child, Pam, bought us all the clothes. She lives to shop," Eric said with a knowing grin. "I can't remember the last time I shopped for myself. Pack a few things and we will leave soon. The drive will take about four hours."

I looked around the closet for a few minutes before I noticed a small suitcase that Eric had set out for me to use. I had no idea what to pack since I didn't even know what time of year it was.

"Um… Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie," he responded back to me as he came back into the closet.

"I don't know what to pack," I furrowed my eyebrows. I was getting frustrated with everything being so unknown to me. "Can you help me? I don't even know what time of year it is."

"Of course, I'll help you." Eric started pulling a couple of jeans, sweaters, and boots and placed them in the suitcase. He handed me another pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "By the way, it's January so it's a little cold outside especially at night. Do you want me to also pack your intimates?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow and a suggestive smile.

My heart fluttered and I could feel the blush on my face. "N-no, but thank you," I stuttered then turned toward the bathroom. "Do we have time for me to take a shower?"

Eric took a few steps closer to me and lifted my chin to face him, with a soft smile on his face he said, "We have time," he let go of my chin and started walking out of the closet. "I'll put our suitcases in the car and pack you a snack in case you get hungry before we have a chance to get you something else to eat."

OoOoO

I walked out of the bathroom after enjoying my shower with its four different shower heads coming out of the walls and water falling from the ceiling, to find Eric sitting on the bed with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

I moved slowly over toward him since he hadn't moved since I came into the room.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I placed a shaky hand on his shoulder. Eric's head whipped up and he quickly stood.

"I'm fine. I was just deep in thought and didn't hear you. Come. We really should get on the road."

We were in Eric's car, which was a flashy, red sports car of some sort. He informed me when I was ready we could go shopping to get me a new car since my previous one was totaled in the accident. I watched out the window as we left our building and out onto the street. I couldn't see much since it was dark except we had come out of the tallest building around.

I was trying to take in my environment when I heard Eric chuckle. I faced him with a smile on my face. "What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"This whole night," he said and I scrunched my face up. Nothing about tonight had been funny.

"What do you mean? I've found nothing funny."

"I was thinking about you sneaking up on me when you came out of the shower," he said with a shrug. "I was so lost in my thoughts… it's dangerous for me to let my guard down."

"Why? I'm not dangerous to you. I'm pretty sure you're much stronger than I am."

He chuckled again, "I am, but I don't need my guard up with you. I can relax and be myself when I'm around you."

"So… you're different when you're around other people?"

"Yes," he said and then ran his hand through his hair. "I'm in a position of power within the vampire world. I'm the Sheriff of Area five and with that title, I make sure all the vampires in my area follow the laws we have in place and they come to me to settle disputes, among other things. A vampire should never let their guard down or they will more than likely meet their true death. Vampires are ruthless killers that is our nature. Most vampires think of humans to be used for food and sexual release. Nothing more. When I'm around other supernaturals, I will have to act differently. I will not treat you with disrespect, but I will probably seem as if I'm acting cold toward you. You will also have to act a certain way, but we have time before you'll be around other vampires."

My body stiffened as I heard this. I didn't like the idea for either one of us having to put on an act.

"Neither of us like it, but that is the way it has to be. I cannot be seen as weak, but it's not as bad you may be thinking. You are known as my wife and because you are my wife you are treated with more respect than other humans."

"Why did you marry me if vampires would think you're weak for doing so? Do you feel that way about humans?"

"I married you because I love you and want to spend the rest of my existence with you. I don't particularly care for most humans, but I've never been a very social vampire. I enjoy being around very few and at the bar we own, the human clientele are only there to see, fuck, or get bitten by a vampire. After humans knew of our existence, our way of life changed. We no longer have to hide who we are, our meals come willingly to us and throw themselves at us."

"And you don't like that?" I asked skeptically.

"It's easier now that we don't have to hide our existence, but I don't need or want them like most vampires do," he said, but looked over at me still feeling my cynicism. "Sookie," he said with a sigh. "We have been married for four years and together for more than five. We were together before the reveal happened. I have been alive for a very long time and had my share in fucking many, but it was a very lonely existence until you came into my life. Although many think all vampires do is feed and fuck and cannot be monogamous that has not been the case for me ever since you walked into my life."

"Is it legal for a human and vampire to marry?"

"No, it is not," he said.

"Then how are we married?"

"We married before the reveal. The government believed I was human so it was legal. All marriages before the reveal are acknowledged but it's not legal to marry now ." He reached over and touched my left arm. "You have a scar here," he said as he rubbed his thumb over my wrist. "Vampires also have a marriage ceremony. This scar is from when we pledged ourselves to each other."

"Will you tell me about the ceremony sometime?"

"I will tell you about anything you want to know," he said with such sincerity that I knew he was telling me the truth.

"Are you considered weak because you're married to me?"

"There may be some who think I am weak because of the way vampires view humans, however I am anything but weak . I'm one of the oldest vampires here in the new world and have quite a reputation. If they're smart, they won't mess with me or _mine_."

"What does your age have to do with anything?" I asked.

"The older the vampire, the stronger the vampire," he explained. " You don't have to worry, all the vampires in my area know who you are, and most like you."

"Why do they like me if vampires don't think fondly of humans?"

"You're different from most humans. You hold no prejudice for any supernatural creature," he said with a shake of his head. "You, Sookie, treat each one you meet based on who they are, not what they are. Most humans only know that vampires exist and we are treated one of two ways. We are either monsters or they want to be bitten or fucked by us."

"I think everyone should treat you by who you are and not what you are, but I'm happy that I treat you that way," I said with a genuine smile.

"There's something else I need to tell you and I think it's the reason you treat everyone the way you do."

"Okay… What is it?" I asked.

"You're a telepath. You can read the minds of humans, Weres, and witches, but you can't read vampire minds. There are also other supernatural creatures that you have not met that you may be able to read."

"What's a Were?"

"A Were is a werewolf although there are others who transform into other animals such as were-panthers and were-tigers, but only werewolves call themselves Weres. You can read all of them, just not as easily as you can humans."

I sat there, staring at the vampire in front of me. _My vampire husband_. Who just explained that I can read peoples minds. Werewolves too. Right. Nothing crazy about this whole situation.

"Why do you think this is the reason I treat people the way I do?"

"You had a rough childhood growing up hearing all the thoughts around you until you built up your shields. The town you grew up in, which is about forty miles away from Shreveport. That's where we live," he said and looked over at me. I nodded my head showing that I was following along. "The people in your town treated you unkindly and made you feel like an oddity. I think since you were treated differently, it's easier for you to accept others who are different."

"Do I go and visit anyone from my hometown? What's it called?"

"Bon Temps, and you don't visit very often. It's a very small town and a lot of times when you meet your friends from there, they come to either Shreveport or you go to a couple of different towns around Bon Temps and Shreveport."

"Do I have any family?" I asked. You would think they would want to visit me after I had gotten into such a terrible car accident but Eric hadn't mentioned anyone. Maybe they don't approve of me being married to a vampire.

Eric looked over at me with a somber smile. "No, I'm sorry you don't. Your Gran, Adele, died three years ago of a heart attack after your brother died in a car accident. His name was Jason."

"What about my parents?"

"Your parents died when you were seven. I never met them, but you were very close to your Gran and your brother. You both went to live with her after your parents died and she raised you both."

"Oh," was all I could say. All of my family is gone. Not that I can remember any of them but it's still sad. I guess it's better that I don't remember them. It would be worse if I still thought they were alive and found out they're dead.

"Are there very many people like me? Telepaths?"

"You are the only telepath I've ever encountered. I also want to warn you that the witch we are going to visit; according to you is a very loud broadcaster."

"What's that mean?"

"You can read her thoughts very clearly and they come in loud, but you've always said that she says what she thinks. She's very trustworthy. I want you to be prepared when you meet her again. It may be overwhelming for you, but if it gets to be too much and you want me to, I can try to help you through the bond."

"Do you know how these shields work? How I use them?"

"I know a little. Only what you've told me. Ever since you've started drinking my blood...," he was saying until I screeched.

"Blood!? I drink your blood?" My whole body tensed and the only thing holding me in the car's leather seat was the seat belt strapping me in.

"Yes," he sighed taking a deep breath. I just noticed that was the first time I've seen him breath. "Do you remember when I told you about our blood bond?" he asked and I nodded my head. "We exchanged blood those times and we exchange regularly."

"Why do we exchange regularly?"

"Because we both enjoy it. You didn't mind taking my blood," he said with a somber smile. He looked over at me with a sad look upon his handsome face before he ran his hand through his hair.

I may not remember anything about myself or anyone else, but Eric remembers everything and I'm questioning it all. This must be hard on him as well. I felt bad that I was questioning everything between us and it's making him sad. I wanted to do something to make him feel better. I started to reach my hand out to touch his hand that was on the gearshift, but before I placed my hand on his, I changed my mind and put both my hands back into my lap.

Eric grabbed my hand and placed it with his on the gearshift.

"N ever worry about touch me, Sookie. I always welcome your touch ," he said as he squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry this must be difficult for you," I said and looked over at Eric to see him nod his head. "We both don't know how to act around each other. I'm sure you want to act like you did before the accident and I don't remember you or anyone, but I do feel _something_ for you. It's telling me that I can trust you," he smiled at that and I continued. "I'm interested to see what I will feel toward the witch we're going to visit. What's her name again?"

"Amelia and yes I do want to treat and act like I would normally with you," he said and then glanced over at me, "but I don't want to scare you away."

"How would you normally act around me or treat me other than you are now?"

"I don't think you want to know. I understand that you don't know me right now. It's fine. I'll be fine so you don't need to worry about me." I won't push him if he doesn't want to tell me.

"You're taking this whole situation quite well. In fact, I think you're more accepting now than the first time you found out. No one knew of vampires back then. You were shocked that you couldn't hear my thoughts and I found out I couldn't glamour you. Normally, I would have just killed you since I couldn't glamour you, but there was something about you from the moment we met," he said with a wistful smile.

"How did we meet?" I asked him. I was eager to find out how I became involved with this gorgeous man.

"You applied to be my personal assistant and since vampires cannot be out during the day and there are things that can only be done during the day, especially before the reveal occurred."

"What did I do for you or do I still do it?"

"You would take items to the post office, take and pick up my dry cleaning. Go to the bank and pick up supplies for our other businesses and no, you don't do it anymore. When we got engaged, you stopped working as my personal assistant because you were too busy planning our wedding plus you were getting to the point where you were not up much during the day, so we hired someone new. Now we have Alcide who's our day man and he's a Were."

"Do I work now?"

"You work at our bar and you help me out with some of the office and my sheriff's paperwork. Other times you sit out in the bar using your telepathy to look for underage patrons, drainers or anyone looking to cause trouble."

"What's a drainer?" I asked him and saw that he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "I'm sorry. Am I asking too many questions?"

"No, you're fine. I told you, you could ask anything you want. A drainer is someone who steals blood from an unwilling vampire and either uses it for recreational purposes or sells it. Either way, in most cases the vampire either dies of blood loss or the drainer stakes them for their own protection."

"Why would they do that?"

"When they take our blood like that they call it 'V' it's drained from a vampire then put into a vial for a buyer to drink. It will heighten their senses, increase strength, make for an intense sexual experience, cause hallucinations for a short period of time, and it may cause them to believe they can do things they cannot do like fly or jump off a building without getting hurt."

We were quiet for a while, while I tried to digest all the information that I learned since we had gotten in the car.

"Can you tell me how my shields work?"

"You've said it's like building a wall around your mind. Once you figure it out it shouldn't be too hard for you to use them since you've had my blood recently."

"Do you know why I can't read vampires?"

"You think it's because we have no brain waves because we are dead."

"You know, you don't seem dead. You're sitting right here talking to me and you have feelings."

"Vampires die for the day."

"You woke up today and talked to me. You moved," I argued with him.

"I woke up when I felt your distress in our bond, but under most circumstances I wouldn't wake up. When a vampire is in their daytime rest, we are at our most vulnerable. That is why when you left our bedroom you had to put in a code. When we get back, I'll go over the whole security system so you can go outside or if you need to engage the light tight shutters for extra protection."

"What do they do?"

"The light tight shutters are a thick metal and they come down over the windows or doors. You can choose where you want to have them come down or the whole house and doors. If you felt in danger in any way, I would want you to seal the whole house."

"You said that you can't be out in the sunlight, right?"

"Correct. I would burn."

"Then how come you have windows in your bedroom? Why didn't you burn?"

Eric smiled over at me, "It's our bedroom and we had special UV windows installed. The light can still come in, but it cannot harm me."

"That's cool!" I exclaimed and Eric chuckled at me.

"It is," he said. "Our loft was your anniversary gift to me, to us and you had the UV windows installed."

"If the windows can block out the sun so it isn't harmful to you then have you seen the sun?"

"I have. It had been more than a thousand years since I had last seen it."

"Did you miss it?"

"I didn't. It was something that I accepted early on when I became a vampire. The same with eating food, but I was unprepared for how beautiful you are in the sunlight," he said with a soft smile. "I had forgotten all the colors in the sky when the sun rises and sets. I would miss it now, I never knew true, ethereal beauty until I saw the sun kiss your skin. What I would give to watch the first and last rays of sunlight shine on you for all of eternity."

I blushed at the compliment, unsure of what to do or say. "Maybe when we get back, we can enjoy the sunset together."

"I would like that," he said while lightly squeezing my hand.

I was thinking about how Eric had seemed to be asleep today until it was dark, so I didn't understand how he could be awake while it was light outside.

"What has you so confused over there?" he asked.

"How can you be awake during the day? You didn't wake up tonight until it was dark or I didn't see you until after dark.

"You have always been so smart, my Sookie. Normally, I wake up about an hour before the sunsets and I can force myself to stay awake in the morning because of my age. A young vampire cannot fight the dawn or wake up until the sun sets. After we got home from the hospital, I stayed up long past dawn to see if you would wake up. I was hoping that you would wake up before I died for the day but you didn't. Since I forced myself to stay awake for so long after dawn, I didn't wake until the sun had set."

"If you are forcing yourself does it harm you in anyway?"

"If I stay up too long past dawn then I'll bleed from my nose and ears. It's called the 'bleeds'," he explained. I scrunched up my nose at hearing this and Eric chuckled. "You've always hated it when I would stay up. As much as you enjoyed my company, you hated to see me with the bleeds."

"I definitely don't like the sound of it. Please don't do it unless you have to. Okay?"

"I will try. I felt the need this morning. I wanted to be there for you when you woke up."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. It might have been better that you were asleep at first. If you were awake and talking to me, I might have freaked out even more. I had plenty of time to think on my own and you did wake up a little," I said and patted his hand.

Eric chucked and shook his head, "You shouldn't have to try and make me feel better. That is my job."

I turned my gaze toward him, "I think it's both our jobs since we are married, is it not?"

"I believe it is, but you're the one without your memory and everything is unfamiliar to you. You shouldn't have to reassure me during this time."

I smiled over at him. "I understand and it's sweet that you wanted to be there for me. How much longer until we get to where we are going? I'm getting a little hungry."

"It will be about another hour. If you want, we can look for something when we come to the next town or you can eat what I packed for you."

"I'll just eat what you packed for me. I'm happy that you know how I like my sandwiches and I didn't have to figure it out on my own. Do you know other foods that I like?"

"Of course, I do," he said and looked over at me. "It may have been a thousand years since I last ate food, but we normally at least share one meal a day together."

After I got my sandwich, apple and water out of the little cooler that Eric had packed for me, we were quiet as I ate. We were probably only about ten to twenty minutes away from New Orleans when I broke the silence to start asking questions again.

"Did you want to become a vampire when you were turned?" I asked. I had learned all kinds of things about vampires and it made me wonder if it was something, he had chosen.

"Most vampires before the reveal did not get a choice in whether or not they became a vampire or not. I was dying on my funeral pyre when my maker, that's what you call the vampire that makes you, came upon me. He gave me a choice that night. Either I could join him in life as a vampire or he would let me die. I chose to become vampire."

"What happened? Why were you dying?" I asked. Horrified at the thought that he was dying all those years ago and if had not been for his maker, he would not be here now with me.

"I was wounded in battle but my maker, Godric, had seen me fighting out on the battlefield. He thought I would make a good vampire. I was an excellent warrior when I was human and have become even more so in all my years as a vampire," he said with a big smile as he pulled onto the off ramp and then navigated through the streets until we came upon the hotel we were staying at. The Saint Hotel.

Eric parked in front of the building and handed the keys to a man standing outside on the sidewalk after getting our suitcases out of the trunk.

"The valet," he said as he pointed to the man who had just gotten into the car and driven away. "He's parking the car where all the guests' cars are parked."

"How did you know I didn't know what he was doing?"

"I felt your curiosity. Come let's get checked in. You are tired and should rest," he said and held his hand out to me. I took his hand as we walked inside.

As Eric checked us in, I looked around at our surroundings. It was very quiet and there was no one in sight except for the man behind the desk. There were huge pictures along the wall the desk was on and to the left of the room was a sitting area with a purple wall of fabric with a few green pillows.

"Sookie," Eric said. "Are you ready to go to our room?" I nodded, as we were led to the elevators by a man carrying our suitcases.

When the elevator doors opened to our floor, I was shocked that the hallway was so dark and lit by purple lights with artwork along the hallway.

After the man opened the door to our room, set our bags in the bedroom, and Eric gave him some money, he left.

I walked around the rooms taking it all in as Eric followed behind me.

There was more artwork on the brick walls and the carpet and curtains were all red with two brown leather couches that looked like chairs with a large TV up on a wall. I made my way to the bedroom to find more red carpet, even the walls were red. A large bed sat against one wall with white bedding and a brown throw at the bottom.

The bathroom and bedroom were separated by a glass wall. A white curtain was on either end that you could close for privacy. It was a little like our house since there wasn't much separating the two rooms. The bathroom had black and white marble floor and walls.

"Do you like it?" Eric asked from behind me.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that this room and our bedroom are kind of alike," Eric nodded his head. "The bedroom and bathrooms are not really separate."

"It does. They're both modern. Although, our house in Shreveport is more industrial. Do you like this style?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I like it, but I don't really have any reference to know the difference."

"Why don't you get ready for bed? I will wait for you out here," he said and motioned toward the bedroom.

After going to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, washing my face, and changing into the pajamas that Eric brought in for me, after I asked him what I normally did to get ready for bed, I was finally ready but nervous. I didn't know what to expect. What kind of hotel is this? Is it for vampires?

I walked into the bedroom to find Eric standing with his back to me with only a pair of black silk sleep pants on. He turned around once I walked in and I think my mouth hit the ground at the sight before me.

Before me stood the most beautiful man, I had ever seen. True, I couldn't remember anyone else except the men I'd seen at the hotel, but I had a feeling that no other man could compare to Eric. He smiled at me as he walked to the bed and sat down on the opposite side of me.

I continued to stand there looking at him while he made himself comfortable on the bed by laying down and crossing his legs at the ankles. He looked over at me, patted the bed, and then pulled back the covers on my side.

I slowly walked over to my side of the bed and got in. I laid on my back, staring at the ceiling, too afraid to look at the half naked gorgeous vampire… my husband, next to me. My heart was racing and there was an unfamiliar ache in my belly. After a few moments of silence Eric finally spoke.

"If you're that uncomfortable with being in bed with me, I can sleep on the floor. I'm sorry I didn't think of this before. I should have asked you and we could have gotten you, your own room," he said in a dejected tone.

I turned on my side to look at him and what I saw broke my heart. Eric was on his side, facing me with sad eyes filled with longing. I quickly moved closer to him and cupped my hand to his cheek before I knew what I was doing.

When I went to remove my hand, he placed his on top of mine. "Leave it," he said before he removed his hand from mine. I nodded my head and rubbed my thumb across his cheekbone. Eric closed his eyes, looking content with my touch.

"I was nervous because I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know where you were going to sleep. Is this a vampire hotel? What about the windows?"

"You are worried about me?" he said with a smile and I nodded at him. "This is a vampire friendly hotel." He turned onto his back and pointed to a button on the wall beside the bed. "This button brings down the light tight shutters," he said and then pushed the button. I laid there watching the shutters come down and made a clicking noise. Eric got out of bed, walked over to each window, and inspected them. I tried not stare, but I almost couldn't help it. He was gorgeous and absolutely breathtaking without a shirt. I watched as he then moved on to the door and locked it as well. The instant he turned around I averted my gaze to one of the shutters and hoped that my cheeks weren't as red as they felt. If they were, Eric didn't say anything, instead he came and got back into bed, but this time under the blankets.

"I will leave a light on so that you'll be able to see if you get up before me tomorrow. There's a phone in the other room and a menu by it. Call room service and order yourself some food when you get hungry. I've already looked over the menu and wrote down what you like on a notepad that I placed next to the phone."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me. I didn't even think about what I'd do for food tomorrow."

"No need to thank me. I only ask that you don't leave our hotel room tomorrow until I get up. I would hate for anything to happen to you or for you to get lost during the day when I cannot help you."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I don't have any idea of where I would want to go." We were quiet for a minute just looking at each other when I had a thought. "Hey, Eric?"

"Yes, Sookie," he said with a smile.

"You said this a vampire friendly hotel right?" He nodded his head. "Do vampires work here? Was that man who brought up our suitcases a vampire?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You said that I can't read vampire minds. Right?"

"Correct," he answered.

I shrugged my shoulders as best as I could, "I haven't heard anyone's thoughts since we arrived here. I thought it was because they were all vampires. Maybe I don't have to worry about my shields. Maybe they're already up."

"Hmm," Eric said. "You cannot read vampires, but you've always said that you can tell when one's around because you can sense a void where their thoughts should be. How many are here in the hotel?"

I laid there and concentrated as hard as I could for at least five minutes as I tried to find a void. Any void but I couldn't find one. I couldn't even find Eric's.

"None," I said. I couldn't understand why I didn't find any of these voids.

"What about mine. Can you find my void?"

"No," I said barely above a whisper. "What does that mean?"

"It either means that your shields are strong. Stronger than they've ever been or it could mean that you no longer have your telepathy."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Eric furrowed his eyebrows as he laid next to me studying my face for a long moment. "When you were growing up you always wanted to be like everyone else and to not be able to read minds, but once you met me and started using your telepathy you accepted it. My only worry is that you are or were not able to be glamoured because of your telepathy. I would never use it on you, but if you're able to be glamoured than any vampire if they got you alone could make you do anything."

"Eric…" I said as tears welled in my eyes. "What are we going to do? I don't want anyone to be able to control me."

Eric smiled at me until one of my tears escaped my eye and trailed down the side of my face. "That's my Sookie, never wanting anyone to control you. Don't cry," he said as he wiped away my tear with the pad of his thumb. "Please, don't cry. There's no need to get upset or worry until we know for sure if you can be glamoured or not. Will you let me try and glamour you so we can find out if it's even possible?"

"Yes, will I be able to feel anything? Will I know it's happening?"

"You've always been able to feel if a vampire is trying to glamour you, but most humans cannot. That's why vampires use it. Whoever they are trying to glamour never knows that they've been glamoured. Are you ready?"

"Ready," I said. I knew Eric wouldn't do anything to hurt me, so I was determined to relax and let him try.

"Kiss me, min älskare," Eric said with a smirk on his face.

I nearly gasped when I heard him. He wanted to kiss me? I couldn't help, but look at his dark pink lips before looking back into his eyes. "Am I supposed to do as you said?"

"Yes, I'll try harder now, use more of my influence," he said and looked into my eyes with such determination that I was afraid I'd do whatever he said no matter if I was glamoured or not. "Kiss me, min älskare."

"Nothing, I don't feel the need or whatever to kiss you. What does min älskare mean?" I asked instead of kissing him. As tempted as I was, I didn't feel compelled to kiss him because he 'glamoured' me to do so. But that didn't mean I wasn't curious.

Eric looked at me with sadness in his eyes once again before he spoke. "It means my lover."

"Lover?" I sputtered out.

"Yes, Sookie, you are my lover or you were. You're many things to me and lover is one of them. I've been calling you my lover for many years."

"Do you call me your lover in front of others?"

"Yes, sometimes in English but mostly in Swedish. You've always liked it when I say it in Swedish. You like it when I talk to you in Swedish or you did."

I leaned over and gave Eric a quick, chaste kiss on the lips before I laid myself back down on my side of the bed. I giggled at the look of surprise on Eric's face, before I snuggled into the blankets making myself comfy.

"Good night, Sookie, min älskare."

I giggled again before responding back, "Goodnight, Eric."

"Do you know how much longer it is until the sunrises?" I asked after we had been quiet for a long time. I wasn't sure if Eric was still awake or not.

"Dawn is thirty minutes away. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a lot of things to think about. I didn't know if you were awake or not."

"I cannot die for the day or as you like to call it rest for the day until the sun is coming up. I can go into downtime but any movement or sound you make will bring me out of it. I won't wake up tomorrow unless you are distressed."

"I don't like you calling it dying for the day."

"You never have, but I want you to know the term in case you hear someone else mention it, you will know what they are talking about."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, Sookie."

"Not just for that but for everything. For not giving up on me and not be frustrated at the situation or me. I know it must be trying."

"I'll never give up on you. Never worry about that and I know there's nothing you can do about the situation. Neither of us can, so we will just make the best out of it. I only hope you don't give up on me."

"I won't," I said with a big yawn.

"Jag älskar dig, min älskare. Godnatt. Vi ses när jag stiga." (I love you, my lover. Goodnight. I'll see you when I rise.)

"You're right. I do like it when you speak Swedish."

I was about to fall asleep, but something seemed to be keeping me from falling over the edge. Almost like something was missing.

"Eric?"

"Sookie."

" This may sound strange, but can I hold your hand?" It couldn't have been more than a second before I felt Eric's hand wrap around mine and I fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. This story is going to have a lot of pictures to go along with it so you should really check it out on my wordpress site. Gyllene76. I can't put a link on here so if you have a hard time finding it ,you can go to my profile page and find it there.

Thank you Virala for everything that you do. I don't know how I get anything done without you. I also want to thank Magsmacdonald who has signed on to also be my beta. If you haven't read their stories then I suggest you do so. Both are awesome.

Let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Do Over

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, HBO, etc. I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

I woke up to a tickling sensation running up and down my arm. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see it was Eric's nose that was the culprit in tickling me.

"What are you doing?" I said sleepily. Had I only been asleep for a few minutes? The last thing I remembered was asking Eric how long it was until dawn.

"Smelling you, trying to wake you up. You need to get up and take a shower. We are meeting the witch once the sun's down. While you're in the shower, I'll order you some food. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine. Can I lay here for a couple of minutes first and wake up?"

"Anything you want," he said.

I yawned and stretched my body trying to wake up before settling down on my side once again to look at Eric. "Why were you smelling me? Do I smell so bad that I need a shower?"

Eric chuckled at me and flopped onto his back. "Far from it. I love the way you smell, but I was smelling you for a simple reason. It relaxes and calms me," he said with a shrug.

"Are all vampires like you?"

"In what way? Smelling humans?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, that and nice, sweet and caring?"

"No to all of the above. Vampires rarely smell humans because most humans smell foul and most vampires you encounter will treat you with more respect than they do other humans, but they will not be nice, sweet, or caring. It is not really the vampire way. Also, if a vampire acted that way, it would be disrespectful towards me. As my wife I'm sure you wouldn't like it if I treated other woman like I do you."

"No, I probably wouldn't," I said after I thought about it for a moment.

"Then why do you act the way you do?"

Eric smiled at me before answering, "You need to get into the shower and get ready. I will answer your question while you're eating." He quickly got off the bed and I heard the water to the shower turn on before I even had a chance to get off the bed. That's going to take some getting used to.

OoOoO

I came out of the bathroom ready to meet Amelia and to see if she could fix my hair. Maybe I'd find out a little more about vampires from her and see what she thinks of Eric. I was a little worried about if I still had my telepathy or not. So far, I hadn't heard anyone, but Eric did warn me that Amelia was a 'loud broadcaster'.

I walked out in the living room area of our hotel room to find Eric wheeling in a cart of food that smelled delicious. Once my nose got a good whiff of the food my stomach decided to agree by growling loudly.

When I lifted up the lid to the dish it smelled even better, if that's possible. Eric quickly took the lid from me and sat it down on the cart.

"I ordered you steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans. There's also bread and butter for you."

"Thank you, it smells delicious."

We sat and ate in silence for a few minutes. I was too busy stuffing my mouth to even talk. I noticed the bottle Eric was pouring his blood out of was different from what he had last night. It was a dark red color and had a fancy label on it. I pointed at the bottle sitting on the cart.

"Is that different than what you were drinking last night?"

"It is. This is Royalty Blended. It has royal blood in it with a very small amount of synthetic blood. It tastes much better than True Blood," he said with a sigh. "I may start buying it for at home as well."

"If it tastes better than why don't you drink it at home?" I asked him. It made sense to me to drink what tasted better.

"It's a lot more expensive and has a shorter shelf life than True Blood. Before I only drank a True Blood while you were eating meals that we share or occasionally at our bar, Fangtasia," he said swirling the glass of blood in his hand and took a sip. "However, now that I won't be drinking from you, I'll invest in a couple of cases of Royalty."

I took another bite of my steak and chewed it before I asked my next question. "Do you breathe? I've noticed that occasionally you sigh or something like that but your chest doesn't move up and down most of the time."

"No, vampires don't need to breathe to survive. That's one of the things that make us dead," I scowled at him and he chuckled. "I know you don't think of me or any vampire as dead. It's very endearing that you still have the same belief as you did before. Vampire's breathe only to take in smells and occasionally we take in a deep breath or sigh. It's a very human action that some of us have not lost during our time as a vampire. I believe I only do it when I'm around you," he said with an amused smile.

"While you finish eating I'm going to take a quick shower. If you need anything you know where to find me."

OoOoO

We had only been on the road, headed to Amelia's house, for a couple of minutes when I asked Eric if he'd answer my question from before about why he acts differently than other vampires.

"I haven't always acted this way," he said with a glance towards me. "I certainly didn't before I met you. I would have to say that you bring out the best in me. You have brought out the humanity and the goodness in me that I hadn't acknowledge for many centuries. I told you about how we would have to act differently in front of others. Remember?" I nodded my head. "The same would be true for other vampires."

"So you're saying that some vampire I encounter may be nice, but I'll never see it."

"Correct, but all vampires that were turned before the reveal learned to hide their emotions. We were taught how to survive and to survive we needed to be cruel and ruthless. Vampires that were turned after the reveal have not learned the hard lessons that their ancestors did but there are not as many that have been newly turned. Also, I don't think many of them have met a human like you to remind them of their humanity," he said with a smile as he glanced over at me. "To bring out the good in them. I believe our bond has helped me get in touch with human emotions that I'd long since buried."

"I've really done all that for you?"

"Indeed you have, min älskare."

We had pulled up outside of an apartment building with red brick, iron railings, and lots of hanging plants and flower boxes on the railing. I was once again nervous about meeting Amelia.

"What are you nervous about," he asked.

"What if I can hear her thoughts and can't block them out?"

"Then we'll quickly talk to her about a spell or potion and then we'll leave. I will not have you in distress if I can help it. Trust me," he said.

"I trust you," I said while giving him small smile and looking at him.

Eric pushed the button to release my seatbelt and was quickly at my door with his hand out for me to take. As we walked along the sidewalk, I tried to take in the surrounding building.

Off to my right, there was an archway, and beyond that was a little courtyard with flowers, plants, vines growing on the walls, a rocking chair, and a small table with chairs. When we reached the door, I noticed a strange smell coming from inside the apartment.

"What's that smell?" I asked.

"Magic," he replied, looking down at me. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said with a hesitant smile.

Eric knocked on the door and we quietly waited for Amelia to answer. After only a few moments, a pretty redhead with green eyes opened the door.

"Sookie, it's so good to see you!" Amelia exclaimed as she threw herself at me. As Amelia wrapped her arms around me and hugged, my body stiffened.

"Witch, get off of her. She doesn't know who you are," Eric said with a growl.

Amelia quickly stood back and apologized. I moved to stand closer to Eric and wrapped my hand around his arm. I looked up that him to confirm that my action was okay. He smiled down at me and gave me a slight nod.

"Please come in," Amelia said.

"Are you going to be able to help my bonded?" Eric asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes, I've spent the day going through my spell books and I've already made the mixture. I have to put it on the area where we want the hair to grow and then wait for it to grow to the correct length. Once it's at the length that we want, we'll wash off the mixture and it will stop the growth. This will likely take at least a couple hours."

"Can you give us a minute?" Eric asked her.

"Sure, I'll go get the mixture. Let me know when you're ready," Amelia said.

"Sookie, if this is going to take a few hours then I need to check in with the Queen. I was going to wait until we were done here, take you back to the hotel, get you some food, and then go check in. I'm sorry I didn't mention this sooner. Would you be okay if I left you here while I check in? Are you comfortable with Amelia?"

"Why can't I go with you?" I asked, starting to feel very uncomfortable and a little panicky.

Eric pulled me close to his body, brought his lips to my ear, and whispered, "This is not something we should discuss here. The Queen doesn't know of you. I'll explain later," he pulled back to look me in the eyes. "Please understand," he said with an imploring look on his face.

"You'll explain later?" I asked. He nodded his head. "I'll be fine... Just don't leave me any longer than you have to."

"I won't and I'm sorry I have to do this." He turned and walked towards what looked to be the kitchen. "We're ready," he said to Amelia.

Amelia walked in with a bowl in her hands. "We're going to put it on in the bathroom, so if you'll follow me we can get started."

I silently followed Amelia down the hall into the bathroom. She sat the bowl down on the counter and motioned towards the toilet. "Sit," she said as she stirred the mixture with something that looked like a paintbrush. I looked over at Eric and he gave me a small nod, I sat down and waited for Amelia.

Eric stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his large frame taking it up. Amelia looked to Eric, "I'm ready. Can we begin?" He gave her curt nod.

Amelia came and stood in front of me with the bowl and paintbrush in her hand. "Can you turn your body a little to the left?"

I turned my body to the left and all I could see was her shower. She started painting the mixture onto the left side of my head. I knew something was happening when my scalp started to tingle.

"It's starting to tingle," I said a little nervously.

"That means it's working," Amelia said with a big grin on her face. She continued to paint the mixture on and hummed to herself for a few more minutes. "All done. Now all we have to do is wait," she said. "It's going to take a few hours since your hair's so long. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Not right now, but thank you."

Amelia quickly rinsed out the bowl in the sink and then we all went back into the living room. As soon as Amelia and I sat down, Eric spoke.

"I need to check in with the Queen," he said to Amelia. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Do not let anything happen to her."

Eric strode over to me and then knelt down in front of me, taking both my hands in one of his. Once again, I felt a small bit of electricity flow between us. "You'll be fine, remember I can feel you through our bond," I nodded. "The Queen's compound is not far from here, I can be back here if you need me in under two minutes," he said and then picked up my left hand and kissed the back of it.

He stood and gave Amelia a pointed look. "She'll be fine I promise. I won't let anything happen to her," she said with a wave of her hand.

I watched Eric as he left and then finally took in my surroundings. Amelia's living room had hardwood floors, paintings and pictures all over the walls, and lots of doors leading out onto the balcony.

"You really don't remember me," she asked with a slight pout.

"I don't remember anyone," I said with a shrug. "I can remember what things are but that's about it," I said as I continued to look around the room. "Have I been here before?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. Mostly I come to Shreveport though. Come on; let's go out onto the balcony, that will help us from having to smell the potion," she said with her nose scrunched up.

We walked out one of the doors that led to the balcony. It was dark out but on the railing, there were twinkling lights trailing along it. We each sat down in chairs and looked out into the night.

"What do you do when you come to Shreveport?" I asked and looked back over at her.

"I've put wards on businesses and houses for Supes."

"What are Supes?" I asked her.

"Supernaturals. Supes," she said with a grin.

"Oh, what do the wards do?"

"They keep out anyone who has ill intent," she said.

My eyes widened in surprise, "Wow! That's really cool you can do that. Can all witches do that?"

"If they've trained they can," she replied with a proud smile.

"Are we friends?" Amelia nodded and gave me a big smile. "What can you tell me about Eric?"

"Everyone knows not to mess with Eric Northman. He can be cruel and ruthless like all vampires, but he is also known to be honorable and loyal. He's someone you want on your side that's for sure," she said with a smile. "He's a good boss. He pays well and I know that all the employees at your bar have health insurance and are paid more than most waitresses. I don't know of any other place that gives their waitresses benefits."

"What do you think of him as a vampire? Do you know any other vampires?"

Amelia laughed so hard she was doubled over. Once she calmed down she said, "Of course I know other vampires. I'm a witch and I deal with all kinds of supernatural creatures. I have to say, for vampire, Eric Northman is a good one. There aren't many of those."

"That's what Eric said. I mean about other vampires, not many of them are good. I haven't been around any others except for Eric and he seems really nice."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you get a totally different Eric than the rest of us, but anyone can see that he loves you and I've only been around you both a few times. I can tell you that's not common in the vampire world. You're a lucky girl."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"You've got one of the strongest vampires there is who would do anything for you. There are rumors that he's a sex God," she said while moving her eyebrows up and down.

I blushed from my head to my toes or at least it felt like it. "I'll have to take your word for it."

"What are you waiting for?"

"It's only been two days and I don't know him. I know that we're married, but I don't remember it. I have to get to know him first."

Amelia took my hand from across the table and patted it. "I'm sorry this happened to you. You're the nicest person I've ever met and you don't deserve this, but at least you have Eric to help you. Let's head to the bathroom. Your hair looks like it's just about the right length. If it's a little too long or short we'll just trim it," she said with a reassuring smile.

Amelia helped me wash the mixture out of my now long hair. She thought it was a little uneven and decided to give it a quick trim. When she was done she left me in the bathroom so I could dry my hair.

Once I was done drying my hair, I walked into the living room to find Eric standing there. I don't know what came over me but I rushed over to him, wrapped my arms around him in a hug, and laid my head on his chest. Eric arms enveloped me, squeezing me closer to his body.

After a moment, he pulled back and looked down at me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I don't know what came over me, but I'm glad you're back. Did everything go okay?"

"All is well," he said as he lifted a piece of hair from the left side of my head. "Thank you for your service, witch," he said as he passed her a thick envelope. "Did you eat?" He asked me.

"No, we just talked but I am getting a little hungry."

"Then we must get you something to eat. Any recommendations?" He said as he looked over to Amelia.

"I say... go to Broussard's. Its open late and caterers to vampires. The address is 819 Conti Street," she said and looked over to me. "Here's my number if you're up tomorrow and want to get lunch, let me know. You can call me anytime, now that I'm one of the people you know."

"Thank you Amelia for helping with my hair and I'll give you a call sometime. Maybe even tomorrow for lunch if I'm up," I said, giving her a small smile.

I liked Amelia. She was nice and she seemed to be telling me the truth about Eric, but I didn't feel a connection with her like I did with Eric.

OoOoO

Eric and I went to Broussard's and sat outside in their courtyard area. We each received menus but I noticed that Eric's was different. His was tall but only one page. I had no idea what I would like so I had Eric order for me. He ordered me the and the Blackened Louisiana Lump Crab Cake and the Pecan Crusted Jumbo Gulf Shrimp and a Royalty Blended for himself.

Eric certainly seemed to know what foods I would like. Everything that I ate was delicious. I told him that I had asked Amelia about him but he wasn't shocked. He even praised me for it, that I was acting like my old Sookie self. Although I liked Amelia, I didn't feel any sort of connection to her like I did with Eric. I had a feeling that made him happy if the small smile on his face was any indicator.

OoOoO

When we arrived back at the hotel, I got ready for bed. Although I liked the hotel, I wanted to go home and get reacquainted with my surroundings. I knew I needed to get on with my life even if I couldn't remember it. And I'm pretty sure that Eric did too.

When I walked back into the bedroom Eric was lounging on the bed with only his sleep pants on. I sat down on the bed with my legs crossed and tried my hardest to keep my eyes on Eric's face and not his chest.

"Can you tell me now about the queen?" I asked him. I couldn't understand why this queen didn't know anything about me if we had been married for four years.

"As a sheriff I work for her. Each state has a king or queen and every vampire in that state owes fealty to their king or queen. We must do whatever he or she demands of us. We both decided when I learned of your telepathy that we'd try and keep you off her radar. She cannot take you away from me since we are married, pledged, and bonded, but she's very unpredictable."

"Now that your telepathy seems to be gone and you can't read anyone, I don't see a problem with her learning of our marriage."

"Then why didn't you have me come with you tonight? We could have gone after my hair was fixed."

Eric sat up on the bed and moved so that our knees were touching. He grabbed my hands in one of his and placed a kiss on the back of each of them before looking back up at me. I could feel myself blush at the contact of his luscious, pink lips.

"Lover, you have been through a lot these last couple of days," he said and then sighed. "I think we need to wait for you and the queen to meet until you know who you and I are. It certainly wouldn't look good for us to say that we're married and you know none of it. It shouldn't be a problem though. I am rarely called to visit the queen. There are seldom problems with my area and when there are they are handled quickly and efficiently. Also, Area Five makes more than all the areas combined except for here in New Orleans. I do my job and I do it very well. I don't expect to hear from the queen for quite some time."

"Why did you have to check in?"

"I couldn't risk any vampire seeing me in the area and not check in. It could look like I was trying to hide that I was here. Vampires are very distrustful of each other, of anyone. The only vampire a vampire can trust is the one you make. It's known how old I am, so it would be no problem for me to kill the queen and takeover. We don't want anyone to think I have anything to hide."

"I guess I understand. You're just letting her know you're in the neighborhood. Did you tell her why you're here?"

"I told her I was here to discuss some ideas that I have for cleaning up New Orleans. We've had a few hurricanes hit New Orleans and has never gotten back to it's old glory. I think that if we can get all the houses and businesses repaired and opened it will bring back much of the cities previous inhabitants and bring tourism back to our state."

"Did you already have ideas to do this?"

"Yes, you and I have actually talked a lot about it and you helped come up with some of the ideas yourself. If she listens and does half of the ideas that I told her, the area will be back to making quite the profit. And that will make her majesty very happy."

"I guess it's a good thing we talked about it so you'd have a good excuse. I only wish I could remember," I said and looked down at our joined hands. "I wish I could remember you." I whispered.

"I do too," he replied as he cupped one side of my face. "You're still my Sookie. You may ask more questions now, but that's to be expected. You asked lots of questions when we first meet and got together since not many outside of the supernatural community knew of our existence."

"So you don't mind all the questions?" I earnestly asked him.

"No, min älskare, I don't mind. I have told you to ask me anything you want. Any time. We can pretend that this is just a do over. The hard part's already over."

"What's the hard part?" I asked him.

"That a vampire as old as I, has opened up his heart and fell in love."

* * *

Let me know what you think. To view the pictures that go along with my story visit me at (gyllene76).

Thank you for all my readers and those of you who have reviewed.

A special thanks to Virala and Magsmacdonald for being my lovely betas.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, HBO, etc. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

Options

We were quiet for most of the ride home from New Orleans. I could tell that Eric had something on his mind by the serious look on his face and his total concentration on the road ahead of us.

Once we were home, Eric and I went our separate ways. He went to take our bags up to our room, and I walked around our loft trying to get my bearings in my home. A home I didn't remember, but I wanted to be able to find what I needed and not have to rely on Eric for everything.

I was just walking through what I had decided to call the sun room because of how bright it was during the day with all the windows that lined the room facing out towards the deck, when I caught a glowing silhouette outside.

It only took me a moment to realize that it was Eric who was sitting outside on one of the loungers sideways, looking up at the sky.

I walked through the house looking for a door that led outside. I finally found it at the top of the stairs in the living room. I stopped a few feet away from him, uncertain as to what to do since he hadn't acknowledged me. I was getting ready to head back inside, to leave Eric to his thoughts, when he stretched out an arm towards me while still gazing at out the night.

I slowly walked over to him, feeling nervous as to why Eric was acting this way. His arm was still stretched out when I came into its reach, he grabbed my hand and led me to sit beside him.

I turned to look up at him. We sat there for a few moments before he turned and looked down at me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"What wrong? It must be bad," I said to him.

He gave me a small smile, "I'm unsure if it's bad or not. Definitely something for me to be concerned about though."

"Do you want to talk about it? I know that I won't be much help, but I'd be happy to listen," I said with a shrug.

"Min älskare, you always help me," he said while trailing his knuckles down my arm until he reached my hand. Eric raised my hand to his mouth and placed a light kiss on upon it. "Right before we left to come home, I received a text from Pam stating that a vampire had come in to check in."

I nodded my head encouragingly. That didn't seem to be a big deal, but what did I know.

"When she asked for his address to put into our system… the address he gave was in Bon Temps."

"That's where I'm from, right?" I asked.

He looked out into the night once more before turning back and nodding his head in agreement.

"And this has you concerned?"

"There are no vampires that live in your hometown. It's a very small town, that's biased against vampires. No vampire would want to live there and there's also the knowledge that he's from the queens court. One wouldn't leave the comforts of court to live in Bon Temps."

We were quiet for a few moments. Eric still held onto my hand, while he ran his thumb across the back of my hand. I knew there must be something else. He was still so quiet and contemplative.

"There's something else, isn't there?" I asked, removing my gaze from our hands and up to his devastatingly, beautiful face that was etched in concern.

"The address that he gave… it's the house across the cemetery from where you grew up. I don't think it's a coincidence."

"You think he's come for me," I stated with little more than a whisper.

"I'm afraid so. Not very many of the residences of Bon Temps actually believe that you can read minds," he said and then let out a deep sigh. "They treated you as if there was something wrong with you. They called you 'Crazy Sookie', but no one really believed in what you could do. I don't think we will have a problem with them talking and the ones who know are your friends and can't talk about it."

"Why can't they talk about it?" I asked confused. Had they been threatened?

"Once I found out about your telepathy and we were together, I glamoured those who knew, so they would never be able to talk about it. We knew that the reveal was coming and didn't want any vampire to be able to come along and glamour it out of them."

"It's a good thing you did that then."

"I believe it is. Yes."

"Anything else?"

He smirked at me, "You already seem to know me so well."

"I'm learning, but I can see the worry and concern on your face."

He let out a sigh before responding, "I wouldn't be as worried if you had your memories. You've always had a good intuition on who you could trust, who's good and bad. I hope that you still have that. He's coming into the bar tomorrow night to check in with me, maybe we will find out more then."

He stood up and pulled me up with him. "We should go inside. It's getting late and I want to show you how the security system works."

I followed Eric inside and to the door that I went through to get outside. He turned me around towards the wall, where there was a keypad by the door.

"You'll also find a keypad by our bedroom door, and the front door. We need to get you a new phone, yours was destroyed in the accident, on the phone there's an app for the security system as well. You can arm it from anywhere. I'll send an email to our dayman to get you one tomorrow and I'll teach you how to use it."

He showed me what all the different buttons on the keypad could do from setting the alarm, to bringing down metal light tight shutters throughout the whole house or by rooms or zones. It seemed quite impressive. Eric explained to me that security was very important to any vampire. They didn't want anyone to get to their daytime resting place, but it was also for me to feel safe if I was ever home alone and felt threatened in any way.

"Have I or we ever had to use the security system?"

"No, we only use the alarm and the extra security at our bedroom door, but I wanted to have it just in case."

"The other day, you said that I bought this place for you, for our anniversary. Didn't that cost a lot of money?"

"It did," he said with a shrug. "But we have plenty of money. Actually, you used your own money to buy it."

"Where did I get the money from?" I asked, curious as to where I would get that kind of money. Money that was my own.

"Let's go sit down," he said and directed me to the sun room. Once we sat down, Eric ran his hands through his hair before looking at me. "You had a cousin that died. She left you the money."

"That was nice of her. That I had someone in my family that could and would do that for me, but what's the big deal. You didn't have me sit down just to tell me about a cousin that died that I don't even remember."

"No, I didn't. Your cousin, you never even knew she was your cousin. We only found about about the other side of your family once she died. Before that you thought she was a friend."

"Other side?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, when we first met, I knew you were different, you smell and taste better than any other human I've ever come into contact with. When she died, we found out that you're an eighth fairy."

"Fairy?"

"Yes, fairy. They look like any other human except they are very beautiful with pointy ears," he said, but stopped as I reached up to feel my ears. Not pointy. He let out a little chuckle before continuing. "Most of them live in a different realm than ours and must go through portals to get between worlds. They cannot lie, but will not always tell you everything and like to speak in riddles. They're ferocious and very secretive about their ways, therefore, I don't know a lot about them. They stay away from vampires in general since their blood and smell are intoxicating to us. Your great-grandfather is the prince of fae. You've only met him once, but unfortunately you can't remember it. We decided with him that it would be in your best interest for you to have zero contact. No other fairies know of your existence and we'd like to keep it that way."

"Why?" I asked after I let all this information absorb.

"If other fairies knew of your existence than they could try to hurt you to get back at your great-grandfather. The supernatural world is very dangerous and it was a decision based on your safety."

"Am I intoxicating to you?" I asked. Maybe that's what this gorgeous creature was doing with me. He couldn't help himself.

"No, you only taste and smell better, but because of your smell you do receive a lot of unwanted attention from the supernatural community in general, but especially from vampires," he said while running his hand through his hair.

"I was hoping to be able to keep you away from Fangtasia for a little while longer. Let you get your bearings so to speak. All the vampires in my area know who you are and to leave you alone. It's only newcomers that we have to worry about not knowing, but you'll be watched over at all times and no one will let anything happen to you. If you want, you can stay home tomorrow while I go in, if you're not ready."

"I knew you'd have to get back to work sooner or later. You can't put life on hold for me forever. I think I'll be fine to go with you," I said with a shrug. "I might as well get back to my life, even if I don't remember it."

"Sookie, I would put the world on hold for you. Never doubt, I would do anything for you. The only reason I need to go in and meet this vampire when he checks in, is because of the circumstances we discussed. We don't want to be caught unaware if he's here for you."

"How would the queen have learned about me?"

"That I don't know, but if we find out that's what he's here for, then I'll do everything in my power to find out."

We sat quietly on the couch looking out and watching the night sky change colors. From black, to blue, to orange and red. It was beautiful seeing all the colors come to life.

Once I saw the sun slowly starting to come into view I removed my gaze from the skyline and onto Eric. He was already looking at me and smiled as I thoroughly took in the site before me.

Even though I could only remember Eric for a few days, I knew he had to be one of the most gorgeous men in the world, but with the sun's light shining on him, he was even more so.

"You know you're gorgeous don't you," I stated.

He gave me a small smile before chuckling, "I'm glad you think so, älskare." He cupped one side of my face in one hand, and used his other to run his fingers through my hair. "It is you, who is gorgeous. You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

I blushed from the compliment. I had to be luckiest girl in the world to have this man for my husband. I swallowed hard before raising my hand and using my fingertips to trace along Eric's face.

After staring into his blue eyes for so long I almost got lost, I let my fingers continue their journey down his body. I caressed the firm coolness of his defined muscles as they tensed under my touch. I slowly ran them up the front of his chest, feeling each ridge, each muscle twitched as a reaction to my touch. It was intoxicating to feel his response, see his pupils dilate with desire, as I ran my hands from his pecs, smoothing them over his washboard abs and along his delicious V.

He closed his eyes momentarily, clearly enjoying my touch. I hesitantly leaned into him and brushed my lips against his. He ran the tip of his tongue over my bottom lip. His fingers slowly brushed against my cheeks, his palms resting to frame my face as he tenderly deepened the kiss. His lips so soft, his tongue slowly, parting my lips and melting with mine. His devotion touched me, taking my breath away with each caress.

I sighed into the kiss as my fingers dug into his shoulders. I could feel Eric press his body into mine, his impressive erection pressed into my belly. He continued his tender and relentless assault on my mouth.

He stopped abruptly, placing his hands beside my shoulders and braced himself, letting his forehead drop to my shoulder so that his nose and mouth were buried against my neck, shaking his head, before he lifted it up and pressed on final chaste kiss to my lips.

"We need to stop now or I won't be able to stop. I only have so much control and with you…" he shook his head before cupping my face once again. "Thank you, for sharing this sunrise with me," he said giving me a beautiful smile. "I should get you to bed. It's late and you're tired."

I agreed that it was late, but I also felt rejected from his abrupt end of our kiss. I walked slowly to our bedroom and into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When I walked out Eric was already in bed, laying down with his eyes closed. I wasn't sure if he was asleep yet or not. I slid into bed on my side, closed my eyes, and hoped to fall asleep soon.

"Sookie?"

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"I want you to know that I want you," he said before taking my hand and running it along his torso until I felt his erection straining against the fabric of his sleeping pants. I jerked my hand back and pulled it to my chest, feeling both aroused and embarrassed.

"Eric!" I shrieked. My face stained with my blush.

He rolled over onto his side to face me and retook my hand. I tried to pull it away, but he held on tight.

"I promise to keep our hands above the covers," he said with a mischievous smile on his face. "I only wanted you to see how much I truly want you. It's not something you should ever have to question."

"Then why did you stop our kiss?" I said looking down.

"Look at me, min älskare," he said as he brought his fingers underneath my chin so I'd look at him. Once our eyes locked onto one another's, he placed a soft kiss upon my lips before pulling back.

"You may be ready to kiss me, but I doubt that you're ready for more than that. I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted, but I needed to get myself under control before I ravished you until I died for the day. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. Do you understand now?"

I nodded my head as best as I could while laying down. "Can you tell me about the first time we kissed? Do you remember?"

"I remember everything from the time I became a vampire, but even if I didn't I would definitely remember our first kiss."

"When was it?" I asked as I scooted my body closer. Our faces only inches apart.

"After our first date, I walked you to your door. We kissed until I had just enough time to get home before the sun came up," I watched as he closed his eyes for a moment before his cerulean colored eyes locked onto mine.

"I think we were both nervous. I can't remember I time since I've been a vampire that I've been that anxious and nervous about kissing someone. Maybe not even in my human life. I hadn't kissed anyone in over a hundred years and I hadn't wanted to kiss anyone since I had become a vampire. This kiss I wanted."

I smiled at him and traced a finger over cheek and then his lips. He kissed the tip of my finger and continued on with our first kiss.

"At first our lips lightly touched. I wasn't sure how you'd react to my cold body. You knew I was a vampire, but we hadn't yet discussed all that it entailed. I was shocked that you knew that I was a vampire and that I couldn't glamour it out of you."

"I shouldn't have been worried. You ran your hands up to my shoulder and then into my hair before pulling our bodies closer together. When I traced my tongue along your lips and you granted me entrance I thought I'd died and gone to Valhalla. You tasted exquisite and I knew then that I'd never want to stop kissing you."

"That must have been some kiss," I said as I watched his eyes slowly started to close. "I wish I could remember it."

"Me too, lover. Jag älskar dig. I'll see you when I rise."

I leaned over and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips, "Good night, Eric. I'll see you when you rise."

OoOoO

I was cleaning my glass out in the sink from the sweet tea I had with my meal. I had only made a sandwich and tried a couple of different brands of chips that we already had opened. I assumed that if they were opened, I must like them. It wasn't like Eric was eating them.

I was going to have to figure out something else to make pretty soon before I was tired of eating sandwiches for almost every meal.

I was just getting ready to place the glass back in the cabinet when I heard a strange, deep voice from behind me call out my name. I shrieked and dropped the glass where it shattered into pieces all over the floor.

Everything happened all at once. I turned around to see a dark headed man, with green eyes who was almost as tall as Eric wearing jeans and a flannel shirt.

He shouted out. "Oh shit, Sookie, I'm sorry I scared you," while he held his hands up in the air and walked towards me.

I saw a flash and the next thing I knew Eric was crouched down in front of me growling. What surprised me the most was that Eric was wet and naked.

"Whoa, hold up. What's going on here? Eric, I just came to drop off the phone you had me get for Sookie. I didn't mean to scare her. I'm sorry, Sookie," the strange man said.

Eric turned around to look at me concerned, but all I could see was Eric in all his naked glory. I couldn't stop my eyes as they took in his wet body until they reached his sizable length. I licked my lips and started to step towards him, when pain shot through my left foot.

I was quickly in Eric's arms and placed upon the kitchen counter. He lightly gripped my foot, and crouched down to get a better look at it. After only a few seconds, he stood with my foot still in his cool hands.

"You've got a couple of pieces of glass in your foot," he stated and then turned towards the unknown man, glaring at him. "I'm going to pull them out and then lick the wounds closed. If they still hurt, I can apply some of my blood to them, but you should be fine. Are you ready?"

I looked down at my foot and then to the man in our kitchen before I nodded in agreement. Eric pulled the glass from my foot so carefully that I didn't feel any pain. I only saw two beads of blood where the glass had been pulled out.

Eric lowered his head and quickly licked the blood away, igniting a dull ache in my belly. Once he was done, he placed a sweet kiss to the bottom of my foot.

"All done," he said with a sexy smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"Thank you," I replied after clearing my throat. "Can you tell me who this man is?"

"Of course, dear one," he said while putting an arm around my shoulders. "This is Alcide, our day man. He brought over your new phone."

"Oh, nice to meet you," I said while holding out my hand to shake his.

Alcide gave me a quizzical look and a side look towards Eric before shaking my hand.

"Like I said, boss, I've got the new phone. Is there anything else you need from me tonight?"

"We're going to need you to get Sookie some frozen meals since she doesn't remember how to cook. Don't get her those cheap ones either than will smell up the house with their horrid odor. Get her real meals that are frozen with instructions. Do you think you can do that?"

"Sure, no problem. It costs more, but I know that money isn't an issue," he said before looking over at me. "You really don't remember me?" I shook my head no. I didn't remember anyone. At least now once I met someone, I would remember them. Alcide looked to Eric, "Is there any hope she'll get her memory back?"

Eric looked down at me with a sad smile and shook his head, "No, I gave her my blood right away, but I'm afraid it was too long after the accident."

"Eric, you need to go put on some clothes. We have a guest in our house," I said. I was blushing all the way to the tips of my toes. This surely wasn't normal. Eric didn't normally stand around the house with no clothes on.

"I assure you that Alcide doesn't mind. Remember I told you that he's a werewolf. Every full moon he's around his pack and they all strip off their clothes. It's nothing he hasn't seen before."

"It's not right. Please put some clothes on for me," I said looking up at him.

"For you," he said. "I'll be back in a moment."

I couldn't help but watch Eric saunter out of the kitchen and when he was finally gone, I turned to Alcide to find him looking at me, studying me.

"Do you remember, Eric?" Alcide asked.

"No, I don't remember anyone or anything from before the accident."

"And you're fine staying here with him?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"He's a pretty good guy for a vampire, but do you know what you're giving up by staying with him? Don't you want to be with someone that has a warm body? A pulse? See the sun? Have children?"

"There's nothing wrong with Eric," I said, placing my hands on my hips. "I've seen the sun, just this morning I watched the sunrise with Eric. I don't mind at all that he has no pulse or that he isn't as warm as I am. And children? What if I had a child right now? I wouldn't remember my child. Or how to take care of it. I don't feel the need right now," I said, letting out a sigh.

"Why are you saying these things to me? Eric loves me. He's the only person I know," I whimpered out, before tears welled up in my eyes and started to fall down my face.

"You don't know anyone else because that's the way he wants it. He's keeping you locked up in here. Isolating you!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Eric shouted as he walked into the room, before he wrapped me in his arms and pulled me to his chest.

"I was just letting her know that she has other options. She doesn't have to stay with you. She can find a real husband. Someone with a pulse and who can give her children. She doesn't even know you. Does she know what you're capable of?"

"Enough!" Eric shouted. It was so loud all the windows shook. I cringed against him, frozen.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I didn't mean to scare you," he said while stroking my hair and rubbing my back.

"Mutt, you better get out of our house. I want you out of my area before I rise tomorrow night."

"I just wanted to give her options." Alcide desperately said

"She's my wife!" Eric's arms tightened around me and I couldn't help but relaxed into his embrace. "If she wants options, she only has to ask. Now leave before I tear you limb from limb."

"That's fine," Alcide spat. "I'm out of here, but Sookie, do you see who you're living with? He's a vampire, not someone who's all sweet and cuddly," he said, before storming out of the loft.

I blew out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding before I looked over toward Eric.

"Was that typical?" I asked him.

"No, if it was he would have lost his job long ago and maybe his life along with it." Eric growled, still looking at the door Alcide had walked through. After a moment he looked down at me and his features softened. "Are you okay?" he asked me, looking concerned once again.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sookie," he said, walking over to me. He cupped the side of my face with his hand and rubbed his thumb along my bottom lip.

"I know that you don't know me or love me right now," he said before looking away for a brief moment. When he looked back at me, I watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "And you may never fall in love with me again."

"Eric," I said to interrupt him, but he shushed me by moving his thumb to cover my lips.

"Let me finish," he replied. I nodded for him to continue. "Now that your telepathy is gone or fortified so strong that you no longer can read minds. You can be with any man you want."

What?! Was he tired of waiting for me? Had I become too much for him to handle? Too much of a burden?

"Kära en, whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. I want you more than anything. Anything! But if you ever want anything else or anyone else then I will let go. Not because I want to, but because I only want you happy."

"You could do that?" I asked in a whisper.

"I would do it for you. It would be the hardest thing that I'd ever have to do, but if it is ever what you wanted, I would," he said before kissing my forehead.

"We have more to discuss, but it will have to wait until we get home from Fangtasia. We need to leave soon, so go upstairs and finish getting dressed."

As I walked upstairs to freshen up and put on my shoes and socks, a lone tear slid down my cheek.

I may not know Eric, but after everything he had shown me, how much he cares about me, I knew that I'd never be able to find a better man.

And I'm sure I didn't want to even try.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

To view pictures for this chapter visit my wordpress page. gyllene76 If you have any problems finding it, the link is on my profile page.

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. I greatly appreciate it.

A big thank you to my lovely betas Virala and Magsmacdonald. Thank you for all your help!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, HBO, etc. I own nothing and all mistakes are my own.

* * *

Warm Feelings

We were on our way to Fangtasia and I thought I was going to throw up I was so nervous. Maybe I should have just stayed home. Maybe I wasn't ready for this and should have given myself more time.

"Sookie," Eric said as he placed his hand on my knee and gave it a little squeeze. "Why are you so nervous?"

"What if I'm not ready for this? What if I do something wrong?"

"You won't do anything wrong and if you want, I will take you home, but I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Little by little I felt my nervousness slowly leave my body and a sense of calm wash over me. I looked over at Eric, his attention was on the road.

"Is that you? Did you do that? Make me feel calm?" I asked him after I enjoyed a few moments of the tranquil feeling.

"It is. I can stop if you want me to," he replied.

"No, I like it," I said as I turned my body towards him in the seat. "What's it like to feel someone's emotions?"

"Most of the time it's a good feeling unless the person to whom you are bound to is in pain or something along those lines. I can barely remember a time when I haven't been bound to someone. First, my maker, then Pam, and now you. It's something I'm quite used to," he said with a shrug. "A vampire can close down a bond. Most do, they don't want to feel someone else unless they have to. The only one I leave open all the time is the one I have with you," he said looking over at me and giving me a sweet smile. "I always enjoy what you're feeling, especially when you're happy because of me or when you used to send me your love," he said. I could barely hear him at the end.

I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed. I hated knowing that I was making him sad in any way. "Will you let me feel you through the bond? I'd like to know what it feels like. Is it the same for me as it is for you?"

"I believe I feel you more than you will be able to feel me. I cannot really be sure. I've never known anyone that was bonded before they became a vampire for them to be able to compare. You really want to feel me?"

"Yeah, I think so. Did you ever used to block me?"

"I didn't. I promised you when we decided to bond that I would only block the bond from you if I was in pain or bloodlust," he said with a quick glance my way.

"What's bloodlust?" I asked him. I had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

He tilted his head to the side for a moment, trying to come up with the best way to answer me. "It's a state a vampire goes into where they do not have much control over themselves. They want to kill, feed, and fuck. If I were to feed from you or have sex with you during that time, I wouldn't have much control and I'm afraid I would hurt you. It could be too overwhelming for you to feel."

"Have you ever been in bloodlust around me or had to block it from me?" I questioned.

"No, up until your accident I have never blocked the bond from you."

We had just pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot and into a parking spot. Eric turned his body towards me as best as he could in the small interior of the car.

"Are you ready?" I nodded my head in agreement.

Slowly I started to feel different emotions swirling through me. I could tell they were not mine, but it was nice all the same. I closed my eyes as I tried to differentiate each one. Happiness. Contentment. Hopefulness. Calm. There was this warmth that filled my body and radiated around my heart. It made me feel so safe and happy. I never wanted the feeling to end. I felt a gigantic smile spread across my face, and I slowly opened my eyes to find a small, shy smile upon Eric's own face.

"What is that warm feeling?" I asked, closing my eyes so I could indulge in the sensation once again. "I can feel it radiating through my whole body. It has to be the best feeling in the whole world," I said, opening my eyes once again.

"It is," he said, while tilting his head to the side once more before reaching his hand out to my face and tracing his fingertips along my cheekbones, jaw, and finally my lips. "What you are feeling is my love for you."

"This is you loving me?" I asked, pointing to my heart.

"Yes," he said, before I launched myself over the console of the car, wrapping my arms around his neck. Hugging him with all my might. I slowly withdrew myself and placed a lingering kiss on his soft, pink lips before I sat back in my seat.

I didn't think it was possible, but during our hug all the feelings that I was getting from Eric swelled and amplified. If I thought I liked feeling him through the bond before now I couldn't get enough.

"Will you keep the bond open from now on? I want to keep feeling you."

"If that is what you want," Eric said with a wide smile and hooded eyes. "I will go back to our old agreement unless you ask me to stop."

"I don't think I'll ask you to stop," I said.

"If you need me to I will. You only have to let me know." His gaze dropped to my lips for a moment before returning to my eyes. "Are you ready to go inside?"

I looked out the window to get a good view. I don't know what I imagined, but this wasn't it.

From the outside it was a plain white building with a red awning. The parking lot was full. We were parked in one of three spots that had a sign in front of them stating they were for the owner. Do Not Park for Penalty of Draining and Dismemberment.

I pointed to the sign. "Would someone really do this?"

Eric just shook his head, "Pam came up with those. She hates having her parking space taken. So far it's worked."

We walked in the back door and into an office. Immediately Eric went behind the desk and sat down and started going through paperwork. There was stacks and stacks of it. Finally he found a folder and held it up.

"Compton's file," he said before I streak of black came into the room. I let out a shriek and held one hand to my chest. My heart-felt like it was going to beat right out of me. Standing in front of me was a beautiful, blonde woman in all black.

She looked at Eric and then at me. "Mistress, I'm so happy to see you again. Are you well?" Her light blue eyes raked over me and her blood-red lips curled into a smirk that reminded me of Eric's.

"Mistress?" I asked looking over at Eric. "Why did she call me that? I thought I'm your wife."

Eric glared at Pam before getting up and coming over to me. "You are my wife. Pam called you that because she knows you hate it."

"That's not very nice," I said looking at her With an amused look in her eyes, she simply tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "But why Mistress?"

Pam stood with her hands of her hips and tapped her foot, looking impatient.

"I am her master and you are her mistress. Don't worry there are very few occasions where she has to call you by the title," he looked over at Pam. "We are going out to the bar and will meet with Bill in my booth. Man the door."

"You know," Pam drawled. "I miss my friend and would like to spend time with her."

"You should've thought about that before calling her mistress," Eric replied.

Pam responded with a dramatic eye roll and quietly harrumphed as she made her way to man the door.

We walked down the hall and into a loud room of red and black. It was filled with people all in black. Mostly leather. There were what I would guess to be vampires, since they were moving so fast, dancing up on these boxes with a pole going up the middle. I noticed signs placed throughout the room saying No Biting on Premises. I really hoped all the vampires abided by those signs.

Once we sat down in the only booth that was left open I looked down at my clothes. I was in jeans, a light yellow v-neck sweater, and boots. I looked like none of the people here. Even Eric was dressed in black.

Actually I hadn't seen him in anything but black. I knew he had some color to his wardrobe from looking at his side of the closet.

"Why did you let me dress like this when everyone else is wearing black?"

"You've always dressed in whatever you want," he shrugged. "You were already dressed when I got up and I didn't even think about it." He placed his hand on my knee and squeezed it before turning to talk into my ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine. It's not like I really want to dress like them. I just didn't know there was a dress code."

He chuckled, "There isn't, but for some reason they think we like them dressing like that. That it makes them more appealing."

"Then why is Pam dressed the way she is and you're in all black too."

"Pam only dresses that way here. It's her work uniform. Outside of work she's normally dressed in pink or something like it."

"I can't imagine her in pink."

"Once you get to know her again you will," he chuckled.

"Why don't I have to wear a uniform?"

"I prefer you to not dress like our customers or like Pam. I want you to dress like you."

Pam walked a man over to our table. He had brown eyes and hair with long sideburns. He was dressed in khaki pants, a white Henley, and a brown leather jacket. He stood in front of our booth and nodded to Eric. Eric indicated for him to sit down.

This must be Bill.

"You're petitioning to reside in my area. Is this permanent or temporary?"

Bill's cold eyes looked over at me and he regarded me for a moment before returning his full attention back to Eric. "I did not realize pets were permitted to be witnesses of our… personal affairs."

"You would do well to remember that you are in my area Compton. What I do and how I run it is none of your concern," Eric replied in a steady, commanding tone. In this moment I felt like I shouldn't be here and Eric must have felt my uneasiness because he gently grabbed my hand, entwined our fingers together and placed them on the table.

Bill eyed our joined hands and his eyebrows raised slightly when he caught sight of my wedding ring.

"Of course Sheriff Northman my apologies," Bill smoothly said before looking at me with growing interest.

"I'm a collector of fine items and antiques and I must say, that is a very beautiful ring, Ms…"

"Northman, Mrs. Sookie Northman," I replied.

Bill's eyes dart back up to Eric and his nostrils flared for a moment.

"I did not realize the law legalized marriage between vampires and humans," he said with a knowing look and smiled. "I believe congratulations is in order."

"Thank you," I said with a forced smile. Something didn't feel right about this vampire.

"Truly, you must be an extraordinary woman to capture the attention of the great Eric Northman for more than just… an evening."

My grip on Eric's hand became a little firmer. I didn't like the way this vampire was treating me and from what I could feel from Eric, he didn't either.

"Compton, you will show respect to my wife and bonded," Eric growled through a dangerous smile. "Are we clear?"

"But of course," Bill replied before looking back at me with a look of remorse on his face. "I meant no disrespect Mrs. Northman."

Even without any knowledge of the supernatural world, this was bad and not only that, but I knew he was lying. What he didn't want was to start out with his sheriff already crossed at him.

I gave a weak nod and smiled before glancing away from him.

"Very well, how long do you plan on staying in my area Compton," Eric asked.

"For the foreseeable future," Bill answered.

"I see," Eric hummed, rubbing his thumb on my hand. "Where?"

"In my ancestral home in Bon Temps. My last living relative died recently and I've come to claim my home."

Eric quietly regarded Bill as he continued. "It is to my understanding that I will be the first vampire in Bon Temps."

"You will be," Eric said.

"You know of Bon Temps?" Bill asked not masking his shock.

"I do. It's where my wife is from," Eric answered.

Bill couldn't stop the surprise on his face, but he quickly schooled his features. "The Compton name is a well noted and respected family in Bon Temps. I remember many of the old family names from when I was human. May I ask what your maiden name is? Perhaps I knew your ancestors." His smile and curiosity seemed genuine but still...

I looked up at Eric not knowing what to say, "Stackhouse." I told him and felt warm reassurance coming from Eric. Feeling his emotions was definitely going to take getting used to.

"Stackhouse," Bill repeated. "They were my neighbors across the cemetery when I was human. What a pleasant and unexpected surprise."

"Indeed. Now if you are quite done interviewing my wife, I'd like to finish."

"Of course, of course." Bill replied with a tight smile and glanced at me one last time before focusing on Eric.

"What will you do for income?" Eric inquired.

"I am currently working on a project for her Majesty. I was told that it should not be a problem."

"What is the project?" Eric asked him.

"Confidential," Bill replied with look of insincere remorse.

Eric took another moment to assess Mr. Compton before giving him a curt nod.

"I'll give you a thirty-day trial period. You are to show up once a week and put in time here as part of living in my area. If you do not follow my rules then you will not only be punished, but you will be banished from my area. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Bill replied after a moment.

"Good then we'll see you in exactly a week. If you'll excuse me I have some work to do in my office. Sookie," he said after standing up with his hand out for me to take. Taking his offered hand, he helped me stand and we walked back to Eric's office leaving Bill behind in the booth.

OoOoO

"It shouldn't take me too long to do the paperwork," Eric said.

I looked at the files and papers on his desk. It seemed like it would take quite a while. "Are you sure that seems like an awful lot?"

He held up a small stack of papers. "This is all I have to do tonight," he said, but pointed at the stacks of folders and paperwork. "That is what you normally file away. Pam and I are not any good at putting it away. You keep the office running and organized."

"Oh, should I try to figure it out?"

"No need tonight," he responded.

"What should I do while I wait?"

"You can sit on the couch and look at some magazines, or if you want I can have Pam come and escort you to the bar to get a drink while you wait. I'm sorry there's not much for you to do. If you want then the next time we come in we can try to figure out your filing system or you can bring a book from home," I gave him a nod in approval. I wanted to be able to help. "Which would you prefer to do?"

"I'm kind of thirsty. You're sure that it's okay for me to go out there?" I asked him.

He looked up from his paperwork to respond, "Of course, it's okay. This is your business. You're safe here. You never need to worry about your safety when you're with me."

"Then I'd like to go out to the bar and get a drink while you finish your work," I replied. I didn't want to become totally dependent on Eric. I needed to know that I would be just fine when I was away from him.

OoOoO

Pam escorted me out of the office and to the bar. She informed me that she wished she could sit and talk, but she needed to work the door tonight. Someone had called in sick and they were down an employee. I asked her if I could be of any help, but was told that if I helped Eric wouldn't be very happy.

I sat down at the bar on the only available stool. A drink was immediately placed in front of me by a man with long dark hair, tattoos, a vest, and fangs. I gave him a quizzical look.

"It's what you always drink," he informed me.

I gave him a smile and took a sip of me drink, "Thank you." I was surprised by the taste of my drink. It wasn't sweet like I thought it would be but it was still delicious.

"You're the boss," he replied before moving on to his next customer.

The bar was busy. If the bartender hadn't been a vampire I'm not sure he would have been able to keep up with all the drink orders. Every time my drink was empty and new one took its place. I kept quiet and sat on my bar stool and watched all the people.

I did finally notice some customers come in together that were not dressed like everyone else. They looked like they had just come off the street since they were wearing regular clothing. It was interesting to see all the men and women trying to get a vampire to be interested in them. The new group of customers that I later learned were tourists would watch the vampires and every once in a while one would go up and ask for an autograph. They almost seemed scared of the vampires.

I was on my third or fourth drink and was feeling a little different than normal when the two girls next to me squealed. I turned to look at them since was not the typical behavior I had noticed while sitting here.

"He's here," the girl next to me said. She had black hair, brown eyes, with white and black makeup on with a short, tight black dress, and super high black heels. "I can't believe how hot he is. I'm so excited now that he's here."

"I know. It would have been a total let down if we didn't get to see him. Definitely not worth the cover charge. He makes it all worth it and more," said the second girl whose dress was even shorter. The only difference was that she had red eyes. I didn't even know anyone could have red eyes. She was a little scary.

I turned around on my stool to see who they were talking about. To my surprise Eric was walking toward me.

I heard girl number two say, "He's coming right over here toward us. How do I look?"

"Hi!" I said loudly, when Eric was in front of me. He took my drink out of my hand and placed it on the bar. I placed my now empty hand on his bicep.

"How many drinks have you had?" he asked.

"Three or four. I don't really know. The guy behind the bar kept giving me a new one every time it was empty. He said it's what I usually have," I said while I rubbed my hand up and down his arm. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong," he replied while glaring at the bartender.

The bartender quickly made his way over to in front of us.

"How many drinks did you serve her?" Eric asked, but it almost sounded like a growl.

"Three. What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? Do you really think she needed three drinks in the span of thirty minutes? She's almost drunk. Don't let something like this happen again. Are we clear?"

"Absolutely," he replied, looking over at me with a menacing look.

"He's even hotter when he's mad," girl number one said, staring at Eric. I hadn't realized up until now that the man the girls were talking about was Eric. I knew I thought he was the most gorgeous man in the world, but I didn't know others thought so too.

I had seen plenty of men around the bar tonight and none of the them could compare to Eric.

"My husband is hot," I replied to the girls while running my hands up from Eric's abs to his pecs. I looked up to see Eric with a big smirk on his face. "Have I ever told you how hot you are?" I asked him.

"A few times, but not lately," he said with his smirk still in place while taking both my hands in his. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of my nose. "Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?" I shook my head no.

"My mistake. You are very beautiful tonight," I could feel myself blush and smile form upon my face. "I'm going to tell Pam that I'm done and that we are headed home. Will you be okay for a few more minutes?"

"I'll be fine. Can we get me something to eat on the way home?"

"Anything you want," he said before walking off to see Pam at the door.

I turned around to sit back down, but someone had already taken my seat. The two girls who had previously been admiring my husband had a look of shock on their faces.

"How did he end up with you?" the girl with the red eyes asked me.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm a lucky girl."

Both of the girls were nodding their heads when Eric made his way back to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he put his hand on the small of my back. I nodded. "Any idea of what you'd like to eat?"

"No, I'm sorry. Something that isn't a sandwich."

"We should've had Ginger call an order in for us to pick up on our way home. Do you want to pick something up or would you like to go in to eat?"

"Can we just pick something up?" I asked him. "Something that I used to eat. Did we ever pick up food before?"

"All the time. There were a lot of nights when you would call in an order and we'd pick it up on our way to work. Then you'd eat in my office before filing the paperwork and then you'd go out and work the bar."

While Eric called in a food order for me, I pondered on what work I could possibly do at the bar. I was sure I'd be able to relearn how to file the paperwork, but there was no possibility of me using telepathy to help out like I used to do. Was I even needed at Fangtasia anymore?

When Eric got back in the car with my food, he sat the bag in between my feet on the floorboard before taking one of hands in his.

"What have you been thinking so hard about?"

"If I'm even needed at Fangtasia anymore. I can't use my telepathy and I don't know how to file the paperwork. I'm-"

"You're needed. I need you there. It would be intolerable without you. We'll figure something out if you feel like you want more to do, but you're always needed there."

"Thank you, I'm feeling kind of lost as to what I'm suppose to do. Everything and everything is new," I said looking over at him.

OoOoO

Master Bedroom / Bathroom

I had just laid down next to Eric after getting ready for bed when he turned on his side to look at me. He ran his fingertips along my arm, causing me to close my eyes.

"Thank you for being so patient with me. I know none of this can be easy for you," he nodded his head. "You've been so nice and sweet," I said as I rubbed my hand up and down his arm.

"I didn't know those girls at the bar were talking about you until I saw you coming toward me. I should have known though," I said with a smile as I rose up onto my knees beside him. "I may not be able to remember all the men I've seen throughout my life, but I know out of all the men I've seen since I woke up from my accident that you are the most gorgeous man I've ever seen."

I ran my hands from the deep 'V' that escaped from his sleep pants along Eric's washboard abs slowly up to his pecs. I circled his nipples with my fingertips. Eric sat up pulling my body against his. I could feel my nipples harden against the cotton of my tank top as they pressed against Eric's bare chest.

As I traced my fingers along his eyebrows, cheekbones, and along his jaw, Eric's eyes closed and he leaned into my touch. My eyes scanned all the features of his face. From the tiny lines on his forehead to the light stubble around his mouth.

I ran a finger along his bottom lip causing his eyes to spring open and stare back at me. I watched as Eric's eyes slowly looked upon my parted lips.

"Sookie…" he said before I brought our lips together. At first it was soft. Our lips and our hands upon each other. But all too soon I was breathless as Eric pulled away to let me breath. He gently laid me down on our bed before plopping himself down on his side of the bed and throwing one of his arms over his eyes.

I was still trying to catch my breath when I heard Eric lightly chuckle.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"I don't think I've had to use as much self control in all my thousand years as I'm right now. You test my willpower, my dear Sookie," he said with a groan.

I could feel his lust for me, but I could also feel him trying to regain control of his self. After a few minutes, I scooted my body closer to Eric's. When my hand touched the arm he had draped over his eyes, he removed it and turned his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said. Eric took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Come here," he said as he pulled my hand, bringing me closer to him. He didn't stop until my body was flush against his and I laid my head on his shoulder.

I wrapped my arm around his chest while Eric stroked my hair. While I was getting sleepier by the minute, my guilt over making Eric almost lose control was slipping away.

"You do not need to feel guilty, min älskade," he said before lightly grasping my chin and tilting my head back. Once my head was tilted back enough for eyes to lock onto each others, he placed three soft kisses on my lips. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. "I only want to wait until you are ready and with the alcohol in your system tonight it has lowered your inhibitions. I would hate for you to regret it in the morning."

"I wouldn't regret it, but you're right that I'm probably not ready. Can we lay like this until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask. You can do whatever you're comfortable with," he said and then resumed stroking my hair and putting me to sleep.

"Good night, Eric," I said as I snuggled in closer to him. If I could I think I would have crawled inside of him. For every inch that I snuggled closer, I could feel the intensity of Eric's happiness and love expand throughout my body.

"Good night, min älskade. Jag älskar dig," he said before burying his face into my hair and finally placed a kiss.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. :)

To view pictures for this chapter visit my WordPress page. The link is in my profile page.

Thank you to all my lovely readers and those of you who have reviewed. I appreciate your comments and feedback.

Thank you to my lovely betas Virala and Magsmacdonald.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, HBO, etc. I own nothing. All mistake are my own.

* * *

Bound

I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when Eric walked in with a curious look on his face. I looked up from wiping down the counter and I knew I had a big smile on my face.

"You cooked?" he asked.

"I did. I found my Gran's cookbook and I made biscuits and ate them with honey and butter. It may have taken me ten times longer than it should have, trying to find the ingredients and figuring it all out but I did it."

Eric had a big smile on his face, "I'm happy for you. Are you done in here?"

"I am. What's going on?" I asked him as I followed Eric into the living room. I could feel that he was determined to tell or talk to me about something.

I sat quietly as I watched Eric make us a fire. I could tell that he had done this hundreds if not thousands of times before. It seemed to settle him. Each move relaxing him a little more. Once he was done, he came and sat beside me on the couch. He angled his body toward mine and reached out to hold my hand.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" I asked him. The more relaxed Eric became while making the fire, the more stressed I became.

"Nothing's wrong," he said with a shy smile. "I wanted to talk about this last night when we got home, but I wanted you to have a clear head when we discussed it."

"I'm clear headed now so what do you want to discuss?" I asked wondering what he could possibly want to talk about that would make him nervous.

"About some of the things that Alcide mentioned last night and something we learned about when we found out that you're part fairy."

"We don't need to discuss anything that Alcide said. I don't care about those things."

"You may not care about them right now, but you may in the future," he said before using the hand that wasn't holding mine and ran it through his hair. "When we met your great- grandfather, after your cousin died a little over a year ago, we found out that you're part fairy and that when our bond became permanent our lives became connected to one another."

"What does that mean?" I asked looking from his face down to our joined hands.

"It means that our lives are tied. You will stay looking exactly like you did the day that our bond became permanent and will live for as long as I'm alive. You may be alive for another two hundred years or two thousand."

"What about you?"

"If you die than I'll die as well."

My eyes snapped up to his. "What? You couldn't possibly want this. I don't know much right now, but I do know that I'm only human. I could die at any time. I almost died just a few days ago," I said. I sat back on the couch, turning my body towards the fireplace. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs, and placed my chin on top of my knees.

I stared off into the fire for I don't know how long. I had almost died and if I had then Eric would have died as well. This was in no way fair for him. I was stuck in a weak body that could get hurt or sick easily.

"Kära en, titta på mig (Dear one, please look at me)," Eric said. I turned to look at him to see a worried expression on his face. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that you got the short end of the stick," I replied. My voice laced with apology.

"I don't see it that way. You can live an eternity without giving up all the things that you love about being human."

"But I'm only human. I'm weak. I could get sick or in another accident and die tomorrow. You would die and I don't want that," I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"All of that is a possibility or I could get staked. We can't live out our days worrying about if we are going to die or not."

"I don't want to be the cause of your death," I said as a tear escaped.

"And I never want to be the cause of yours," he replied before extending his arm out to me. "Come here," tugging on my hand until I was sitting beside him with his arm around my shoulders and my head was laying on his chest.

"How can you not be upset by this?"

"I've had longer to get used to the information. Even if I had known that our lives would be bound together by bonding I still would have done it," he replied. His cheek was laying on top of my head while he rubbed up and down my arm with his hand.

"With or without our lives being tied together I would meet the sun if you were to ever die."

"Why would you meet the sun?" I asked turning to look in him the eye. I hated the thought of Eric ever dying especially if I was the cause.

Eric sat there staring at me without blinking for a few minutes before he spoke. "Even without the bond that we share, I would not want to live forever without you in my life, but with the bond if we were not bound the way that we are, if you were to die it would leave a void where our bond resides. It would cause me such immense pain and sadness that would continue to increase until I would finally met the sun."

"Did I know this when we created this bond?"

"Yes," he firmly replied. "I hide _nothing_ from you."

His gaze and words were so intense that it left no question in my mind that they were anything but true.

"This is a lot to take in," I said while I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my palms before moving back to snuggle against his side.

"I understand, Sookie, but know that you are not alone in this," he assured me. "I'm with you and I'll give you anything you need or want. I'll answer any questions you may have. You can come to me for any and everything."

"What was our plan? Were you just going to watch me age and die and then meet the sun?"

"No," he replied. I could feel him shake his head against my own. "Before we knew that our lives were bound together by our bond, we had planned that I would turn you when you were thirty."

"Why thirty? Is it because that's how only you were when you were turned?"

I could feel the vibration of Eric chuckling through his chest, "No, that has nothing to do with it. Before your accident you were going to school to become a counselor for abused children. You wanted to finish getting your degree and have your career started." I felt him kiss the top of my head before he tightened his arm around me.

"What am I going to do now? I don't remember anything that I learned in school. I either have today or forever to live. I can't sit around on my butt forever."

"You can do whatever you want. After you get comfortable in your life again you can go back to school. Start over if you want. You can continue to work with me until you decide what you want to do. We can travel and see the world. Whatever you want. I would like to take you to Sweden someday and show you my homeland."

"I'd like that," I said as I wrapped my arm around his torso. I took a deep breath. "I think for right now I want to work with you and get used to everyday life again. I would also like to travel and see your homeland sometime in soon."

"Then that's what we'll do."

I sighed against Eric. It made him so happy that I would want to go see his homeland. I wondered why we had never visited before.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I could feel amusement through the bond before Eric answered me. "You know you can always ask me anything."

"I don't want to hurt your feelings," I said as I tried to pull away. His arms tightened around me as if they would never let me go.

"Don't worry about hurting my feelings. Ask me anything you want," he said before placing another kiss on top of my head.

"I was thinking about how you wanted to talk about the things that Alcide mentioned yesterday. I don't care that you are colder than I am, or that you don't have a pulse, you seem pretty sweet and cuddly to me," I said with a giggle.

"Only for you, my Sookie."

"So," I said dragging the word out. I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "Do you not want children with me?" I asked, ducking my head down. Unsure if I wanted the answer or not. He said he loves me and I could feel his love for me, but why doesn't he want to have children?

I felt Eric take his own deep breath. My body moved up and down with his before I felt his fingers lightly take my chin and tilt it up until I was looking him in the eyes.

"It has nothing to do with not wanting children with you," he said shaking his head. "Vampires cannot procreate. When Alcide mentioned you having children, he meant with someone else, someone who can give you children," he said in a dejected tone.

Feeling the sadness and mourning for what would never be, coming off Eric it broke my heart. I rose up on my knees and wrapped my arms around his head as he rested his forehead against my collarbone. I ran my fingers through his hair trying to comfort him. I hated knowing that I'd made him feel this way.

Eric pulled back after a few minutes scanning my face with his sad eyes. "It's one of the few things that I cannot give you that I regret. If you ever want to have a child or children we can try to adopt, you can get artificially inseminated, or …" he said, but couldn't continue.

"Or what? What else is there?"

"I told you last night that if you ever wanted to be with a human now that you no longer have any problems with your telepathy…"

I shook my head interrupting, "Stop mentioning me being with another man unless you no longer want me and want me with someone else."

"I want you with no one else," he said with a low growl. "It would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do to let you go, but I would if you wanted me to," he closed his eyes. "If it would make you happy. I know our situation is no longer what it was before your accident. I don't want you to feel that you owe me anything. I will help you whatever your decision."

"Eric," I said grabbing his face in my hands, his eyes opened. "Right now, I don't want a child. I don't even know myself, let alone have to care for a child. If I have hundreds or maybe even thousands of years to live then yes, maybe one day I will want to have a child. If that time comes than we will talk and decide our options then."

I sat back down on my heels and ran my hands from his face, over his shoulders, down his arms until they reached his hands. I brought both of his hands together in a prayer position and wrapped my hands around them as best as I could.

"I don't plan on going anywhere. I can honestly say that I don't love you right now," I stopped for a moment when Eric let his head hang down.

"I know," he said barely above a whisper.

"But," I said and took his chin in my hand and raised it until our eyes met. "I do feel something for you. You can feel that can't you?" He nodded his head. "It's been four days since I woke up from my accident and started a whole new life. I do feel a connection with you that I can't explain. I trust you, you are so sweet and caring towards me, you're absolutely gorgeous, but I'm pretty sure that I didn't fall in love with you the first time in only four days did I?"

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Give me time. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. I didn't mean to pressure you, but I wanted you to know your options."

"And now I know my options. Right now, I choose to stay with you and I don't plan on changing my mind. I have an idea. Since it's still early can you tell me about when we met?"

OoOoO

"I had put an ad in the paper for a personal assistant. I needed someone who could work for me day or night, but working mostly days. You have to remember that no one knew that vampires existed back then. We knew the reveal was coming, but we didn't know when. It was getting harder to hide our existence with all the technology that was rapidly increasing," he explained.

"I had saw close to a hundred applicants by the time you came in looking like the sun. You were so young and beautiful, your long honey colored hair trailing down your back, your golden tan, bright blue eyes, with your yellow dress and little white sandals."

"You were so innocent," he smiled as he looked off, remembering our first meeting. "I knew right away that I was going to hire you. The fact that you smelled better than any human I'd ever encountered was an added bonus." He looked back at me, still smiling.

"After hiring you I was always trying to come up with different things for you to do for me at night, so that we could spend more time together. I had a feeling that you caught on within the first few nights, but you were so excited to have a good job with benefits.I even sent you out to pick me up dinner a couple of times," he said with a sly grin on his face.

My furrowed my brows, "You had me bring people to you?"

He shook his head as he chuckled, "No, I sent you to get me human food. I was pretending to be human back then. I wanted to spend time with you and I could only give you so many errands to run at night. Back before the reveal, most places didn't have the hours that they do now to accommodate vampires."

"Really?" asked him giggling.

A smile lit up his face as I felt his adoration flow through our bond. "Really. I tried every way I could to see you."

"How did I find out you're a vampire?"

"You had been working for me for about three weeks and you came into my office looking worried. When I asked you what the problem was, you wanted to let me know that I had an employee who had been stealing from me. I asked if you could prove it and that's when you became nervous. For a moment I thought it might have been you who had been stealing. You sat down in the chair across from my desk and put your face in your hands and sat like that for so long that I was getting worried that you had something to do with it. Finally you decided that you could trust me and let me in on your secret that you could read minds."

"Had I ever told anyone about being a telepath before?" I asked intrigued as to why I had told him such a big secret after only working for a short amount of time.

He shook his head, "Only your Gran, Jason, and a couple of friends that you've known since you were a little girl know."

"What was your reaction to meeting your first telepath?"

"Not as good as I would have liked," he replied.

"Why? What did you do?"

"My fangs ran out as I moved in front of you, quicker than any human could ever move. As I towered over you I demanded that you tell me if you could read my thoughts," he said and then lowered his gaze down to your connected hands as he spoke. "I scared you. You were so frightened and hardly able to speak. Eventually, I backed up against my desk giving you some space to calm down."

Regret filled our bond as we sat silently on the couch. Eric still hadn't looked up when I squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Did you ever treat me like that again?" I asked.

Eric's head whipped up instantly offended. "Never!" he proclaimed adamantly.

"Then why wouldn't you look at me, why did I feel your regret?" I asked quietly.

"I hate that I treated you then, that I scared you, but I have never treated you like that since that night."

A small smile crossed my lips before telling him to continue on with the story.

"You sat there in your chair in front of me with your eyes closed and your nose scrunched up until your eyes popped open and one the biggest smiles I'd ever seen spread across your face. I knew before you ever told me that you couldn't read my thoughts or you wouldn't have been smiling."

"Why? What were you thinking about?"

"That I going to have to fire you and glamour you to forget all about me. I couldn't let you continue to work for me if you could read my mind. I couldn't let you know about vampires and our secrets. You told me you couldn't read my thoughts with such wonderment in your voice and asked what I was. Humans don't have fangs and can't move that fast. I revealed that I was a vampire, planning on glamouring you before you left for the night."

"Then you found out I can't be glamoured," he nodded his head. "What happened then?"

"I think I was in shock for the first time in my vampiric life. I knew I should kill you. No human was allowed to know that vampires existed, but I couldn't do it," he said shaking his head. "Best decision of my undead life."

"But why didn't you? What made you decide I should live?"

"You were the first human in hundreds of years, if ever that I actually wanted to spend time with. You're so different from the rest, the way you viewed people, treated them because of your telepathy, but also because not only are you beautiful and smart, but you were already loyal to me. You outed yourself because you trusted me. You had no idea that I was a vampire and that I could either kill you, use you for your gift, or give you to my queen. I didn't want any of those things, and I didn't want to lose you from my life."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. :)

To view pictures of my story visit. gyllene76{dot}com


	7. Chapter 7- Her Need

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball, HBO, etc. I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Her Need

Two weeks later - Fangtasia

Life had been running smoothly. I had quickly set up a routine for myself so that I could get a sense of normal in my life. I would wake up about two hours before sunset and make myself something to eat using Gran's cookbook. Everyday, I tried to make something new. I was getting quicker as I learned where everything was.

A few times I would sleep in until Eric woke and he would try help me cook whatever concoction I was going to make that day. We were both learning since I had no memories and he had only cooked over a thousand years ago while out in battle. Back then his form of cooking was throwing some type of animal over a fire to cook. Things were a lot different and more complex with all the ingredients used now.

I had learned the filing system that I had come up with at Fangtasia and after a few days I finally I filed away all the paperwork that had occurred since my accident. Once that was done, filing took me very little time every night. Before I had used my telepathy out in the bar to look for underage kids, drainers, and anyone looking to make trouble. Since I could no longer use my telepathy I needed something else to do while we were there. I didn't want to just sit around out at the bar.

Eric came up with the idea of putting me in charge of all the human employees. I would do their schedules, payroll, serve as their contact for problems, oversee deliveries and inventory. All thing that I found out that both Eric and Pam hated to do. I was happy to take some of their burden off them and give myself a sense of purpose. I was a little nervous at first to do the payroll, but Eric sat down with me and explained what I needed to do. I was amazed that as he explained how to enter their hours and fill out the forms on the computer that it all came naturally to me. It put a big smile on my face. I felt Eric's pride in me and when I looked up his smile matched my own.

I was sitting at the bar after I had stopped two of our waitresses from getting into a fight over stealing tips. All of our employees were happier having to deal with their issues with me than with Pam. I learned that Eric didn't have a lot to do with the everyday things with employees. Only giving them their paychecks. Pam on the other hand had been in charge and her dislike for humans had caused most of the waitresses to be scared of her. The only reason they continued to work there was for the money. They couldn't get that type of pay anywhere else being a waitress.

Every vampire that lived in Eric's area has to come to Fangtasia once a week to be on display for the human clientele. It wouldn't be a vampire bar if there were no vampires for the tourist and fangbangers to see. Tonight was Bill Compton's night. To say I was less than enthused would be an understatement.

Last week when he came in I had a creepy feeling that he was watching me, but every time I looked his way he was looking in the other direction. Not that, that means much. I live with a vampire. I know how fast they can move and if he didn't want me to see him looking at me, he could easily look away before I had a chance to catch him.

He didn't know that we were onto him. We knew that he was most likely here because he somehow had heard of me. We were not going to let on that we knew why he was here, but Eric was being very cautious and every vampire in the area except for Bill knew to that I was not to leave Fangtasia with anyone but Eric or Pam.

Longshadow, our bartender, sat a drink in front of me just as Bill Compton sat down on the barstool next to me. I took a lingering sip from my drink, Ginger Ale, to give me a little more time before I had to acknowledge his presence. I wanted to roll my eyes as I watched from the corner of my eye, as Bill tried to get into my line of sight. I wondered if he'd try anything tonight.

"Sookeh," I heard Bill say as he leaned forward grabbing the bottle of True Blood Longshadow placed in front of him. He couldn't even say my name right. His southern gentleman act isn't fooling anyone. I gave him a reproachful look before he corrected himself. "Mrs. Northman."

I gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement before turning around to watch Eric walk out into the bar from his office. He gave me a smile and an eyebrow raise outwardly, but through our bond he was sending me his irritation at seeing Bill sitting beside me and caution before moving to his throne that was on stage. It was his turn to sit on the throne and act indifferent towards the vermin as Pam called them. I could feel how hard it was for him to sit there and not watch over me and see what Bill was up to.

"How are you this fine night, Mrs. Northman?" Bill asked leaning forward once again.

"I'm fine. Thank you, and yourself?"

"I'd be better if I didn't have to spend my time here," he said looking around the room. "I don't know how you can stand having to spend so much time here with these humans grazing about and trying to get your husband's attention," he said with a look of disgust on his face.

I turned around on my stool and took in the room before I replied. "It's not really as bad as you're making it out to be. It is known that my husband has no interest and he is left alone. We don't spend that much time here though," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Where do you spend most of your time?" he leaned forward as he asked his question.

I kept finding it odd that he continually leaned forward as if he was trying to look at my face. With any other person I would have been looking at them as I spoke to them, but I didn't want to encourage Bill. Especially since we knew he was probably here to take me to his queen.

It then occurred to me that the reason he was leaning forward was so that I would look at him. Was he going to try and glamour me? Eric had warned me about how a vampire would glamour a human by catching their gaze. Once their eyes met there was nothing the human could do to get out of it.

I turned my body to finally look at him. Knowing that I couldn't be glamoured. Eric had Pam try since she was the only vampire he trusted to not take advantage of me if she succeeded. He was relieved to find out I still couldn't be glamoured.

"Out to dinner, movies," I shrugged again. "Mostly we're at home."

"And where is that?" he asked in a hush tone. I was assuming he asked quietly hoping that no other vampire would be able to hear him. Was he trying to glamour the whereabouts of our home?

"My house?" I asked. His only response was a nod. "Here in Shreveport."

His eyes narrowed only a slight amount at my response.

"How long has it been since you've lived in Bon Temps?"

I thought about it for a minute. I wasn't really sure how long it had been. I had been married for four years, but I knew that we had lived together before we had gotten married. I'd have to ask Eric about it. A small smile spread across my face. I loved listening to Eric as he told me stories about us or from his long life.

"Over four years."

"Do you make it out that way very often to visit your friends?"

Why was he asking me all these questions? I had been feeling like a normal person with my routine and working, but hearing him ask questions that I had no answers to made me realize that it was going to take a long time before I could answer all the questions that would be asked of me.

But he shouldn't be asking me these questions. He doesn't know me or Eric and I remembered Eric telling me how vampires would act towards me. They treated me with respect because I was married and bonded to their sheriff and I treated them based on who they are as a person not because they are a vampire.

I didn't like him talking to me at all, let alone asking me all these questions.

I watched as he turned his head and watched a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair, big brown eyes. Her skin was a shade that I hadn't seen on anyone around here before (in all of my three weeks of memories). She wore a tight black dress and sky high heels.

I turned myself to watch as she moved across the dance floor and made her way right in front of Eric. He slowly turned his head and looked up at her with both of his eyebrows raised. I saw his mouth move a couple of times, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

I continued to watch as she tried unsuccessfully to place her hand on his arm or leg, but Eric wasn't having any of it. Finally he pointed over towards me. When her head turned to see who he was pointing out, he gave a smile and motioned for me to join him.

"Excuse me," I said to Bill as I got off my stool and made my way over to Eric and the beautiful woman. When I got close enough, Eric held out his hand for me to take. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sookie," he said as he looked at me. "I was just talking about you to this lady here. What's your name?" he asked looking back at her.

"Luciana," she purred out. Once again trying to make her way closer to him, but Eric used his arm that was around my waist to pull me onto his lap, putting a barrier between himself and her.

"As I was saying, Luciana, this beautiful woman who's sitting on my lap is my wife," he said with a pointed look. "I do not partake in others. You don't have to leave the premises, but you do have to leave me alone."

We watched her walk over to the bar and sit down in the stool that I had just vacated. Instantly her and Bill started to talk. I thought that was a little odd, but I was glad he was talking to her instead of me.

Eric turned my body so that I was sitting sideways on his lap, wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzled into my neck, and tickled me with his fangs. Making me laugh and squirm on his lap.

Keeping his face in my neck he whispered, "What was Bill saying to you? He was speaking just low enough that I couldn't hear him over the music."

I turned a little more in his lap so that I could whisper in his ear where hopefully no vampire could hear.

"First he was talking about how horrible it must be to have to spend a lot of time here. When I told him that we really aren't here much, he asked what we do when we are not here. I told him that we go out to dinner, the movies, or we're at home. Then he asked where we live," I pulled back to look him in the eye after telling him.

"I only said Shreveport." I moved back to his ear and proceeded to tell him everything. "He had just asked how often I go to Bon Temps to visit my friends when that woman started walking up to you."

"You did well just as I knew you would," he said and placed a kiss behind my ear.

"Thank you. Did you notice that she literally walked in and came straight towards you?"

"No, but now that you mention it, it does seem strange."

"What did she say to you?" I asked him.

"That she heard that I liked beautiful woman and I do. I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world," he said with a fanged grin.

I bit into my lip to contain the large smile threatening to take over.

"Anything else?" I asked.

He shrugged. "She insinuated that it's common for me to feed and fuck a new woman every night. I informed her that she must be mistaken. She certainly was persistent. I haven't had to deal with a woman like that since right after the great reveal. It didn't take them long to know that I was not going to have anything to do with them."

"Isn't it odd that she went and sat down next to Bill and they started talking." I took a quick look over at them and their heads were close together and it looked as if they were whispering to each other.

"Not really. Some humans come in here to be with a vampire. Any vampire. Why she chose Bill is questionable when there are other vampires here that are much more attractive and less annoying."

We both chuckled at this. Bill was definitely not attractive with his plain clothes, long sideburns, and ridiculous accent.

I sat on Eric's lap while we talked about nothing important. Work, dinner, if I wanted to get a car to replace my totaled one. He was happy that I wasn't ready yet to be out on my own. I didn't have anywhere to go that he couldn't take me.

The only time I'd been out without him was when Pam had taken me shopping. She was hoping that with my amnesia I wouldn't remember what horrible fashion sense I had before. Unfortunately for her, it was still the same. I appreciated her taking me shopping and trying to become my friend again. I found out that she definitely acted differently outside of Fangtasia. Eric was right, she did like her pink. Everything she bought or tried to get me to try on was pink.

We watched as Bill and Luciana moved across the bar to a table for more privacy. They kept their heads together whispering until they decided to leave. Eric found it odd that they were talking just quietly enough so that he couldn't hear what they were saying most of the time.

Every once in a while he would nuzzle my neck and whisper the little things that he heard in my ear while grazing his lips seductively along it and causing an ache I was now becoming familiar with.

From the few times that Bill had raised his voice enough for Eric to hear, it seemed that Bill was upset that Luciana wasn't successful in trying to seduce Eric. He wanted her to do it right in front of me so that I would lose trust in him and think he was cheating on me.

This made Eric furious that anyone would try to hurt me by making me think he'd be with another woman. He could barely keep himself under control so that he didn't fly across the room and rip Bill's head from his shoulders.

When Bill and Luciana stood and walked out the front door of Fangtasia, Eric quickly stood as well. He swiftly sent a text to Pam letting her know that we were leaving for the night. I was ushered out of the front door and we stopped in the parking lot as Eric tried to find where Bill had gone. Eric didn't want Bill to end up killing the woman in his area since she hadn't succeeded in her mission to seduce him.

He had caught sight of Bill and pointed in the direction that he was in. Luckily he had escorted Luciana to her car and was walking in the direction to his car. I watched as she pulled out of her parking space and pulled out of the parking lot. I had just turned my head to see if Bill was going to follow in the same direction, when I was suddenly engulfed in Eric's arms. There were loud pops somewhere behind us. Eric's body roughly jerked forward a few times and chaos broke out around us.

Humans were screaming as the sound of car tires screeched throughout the parking lot. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty.

What was going on?

I wanted to panic, but I knew I was safe in Eric's arms. He tightened the hold he had on me once more before pulling away. His hands had a slight, almost unnoticeable tremble as he quickly examined my body for something. Was I hurt?

"Eric, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked confused.

"You- You're okay," he replied with a relieved whisper before he slumped to the ground.

"Eric!" I cried out.

Instantly Pam was by our sides. She went around to Eric's back and looked up at me. It was in this moment that I saw Pam as a vampire. A real vampire. Gone was the snarky, playful Pam and in her place was the dangerous warrior who demanded retribution in blood.

I noticed a few other vampires that we in the bar outside assessing the situation. Pam glared at them before yelling at them.

"Go!" she commanded. "Bring me the one's responsible for this and put them in the basement until I return."

They took off down the street at vamp speed and Pam pulled Eric up by his arm before placing it around her shoulders, guiding him around the back and to her car. Eric legs were barely moving to help Pam get him to the her car.

I tried to rush to her car so that I could get the door open for her, but by the time I got there she already had the door open, Eric leaning against the window in the backseat, she was sitting in the driver's seat with the car already running, and had left the door open for me.

I quickly crawled in and pulled the door closed behind me. Pam sped off, leaving me clutching the door and frantically trying to put my seatbelt on.

"Pam," Eric weakly said. I looked over at him and saw that he was reaching out to me. I grasped his hand and held onto it for dear life.

"Master."

"Sookie."

"I'm right here," I replied, squeezing his hand a little tighter. I felt his fingers move a slight amount.

"Pam. Sookie," he said.

"Eric, she's fine. She's sitting right next to you," Pam replied and I could detect a small amount of worry in her voice.

"Drive. Slow- er," he croaked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not slowing down," Pam said exasperated. I could see her looking into the rearview mirror and glaring.

"I'm fine, Eric. Really. Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked scooting closer to him.

"You can let him out of his ridiculous vow to not drink blood from anyone but you," she stated while looking back at me through the mirror.

I sat there for a moment shocked. I wasn't keeping Eric to any vow. I didn't say anything until we had pulled into the underground garage and were in the elevator headed up to the loft.

"If Eric wants out, if it will help him in any way then …, I'm not holding him to anything Pam."

When the elevator door opened Pam picked Eric up bridal style as if he only weighed a few pounds. If it wouldn't have been such a dire situation it would have been comical seeing her carry his large body under her tiny frame. She started to take him to the couch in the great room until Eric uttered for the bedroom.

Once she laid him on the bed, I climbed on with him, holding his hand and stroking his hair.

"I'm going to call Clancy to bring you a couple of glamoured donors," she said to Eric all the while looking at me. I looked at her and shrugged.

"You… will… not," he grounded out, his brows furrowed and his eyes closed. "Bring me True Blood."

"You know as well as I do that drinking that synthetic shit won't heal you. You've got silver bullets in you and your body will never expel them on synthetic alone. You need a donor. Tell him, Sookie."

"Eric," I said while my hand cupped his cheek. "If you need a donor then please do what you have to, to heal."

"Even she can see you need one. I'm calling."

"No!" he exclaimed using more energy than he should have. "I command you to leave now and go interrogate the shooters. You will not get me any donors."

Pam worriedly looked between Eric and I before putting her full gaze upon me before she spoke. "You will take care of him." She glanced back down at him and her toned lightened slightly, "Call me if you need anything." I nodded only once before she took off and I heard the front door slam downstairs.

Up until now I hadn't noticed that I couldn't feel Eric. He hadn't shut our bond down once since the night I asked him to let me feel him. I had become accustomed to feeling him inside of me all the time and to not be able to sense any emotion of his had me worried and lost. I felt alone. Like a piece of me was missing and I wanted it back.

I wanted Eric back.

"Eric," I called to him. As his eyes slowly blinked open, I leaned over him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Why can't I feel you in the bond?"

"Pain," he said with furrowed brows.

"You're blocking it because you're in pain?" I asked. His only response was to nod his head slightly before closing his eyes once again.

"Pam said you need human blood to heal. Eric, please! I hate seeing you like this. I hate not being able to feeling you. You have to feed off someone," I said desperately. "Let me call Pam," I pleaded with him.

"No," he said forcefully. For only a second I could feel searing hot pain on different areas of my back. Was that what Eric was feeling? What he's blocking me from?

"You have to do something! I can't let you continue on this way. I want you to drink from me. Will you heal if you do?"

"I cannot, Sookie," was his only reply.

"Why? I want to help. I'm not scared. Please let me do this for you!" I was desperate for him to heal and be back to his normal self. I was used to seeing him happy, joking with me, and strong.

Not like this.

"I cannot risk hurting you, taking too much. It may take me longer to heal like this, but if I did anything to inflict pain upon you when I could have prevented it, I could never forgive myself. Bring me some Royalty, it will help."

"But not enough, right?"

"Enough to help with the healing. You are helping me by being here with me. I'll drink the Royalty and start to heal more."

I ran downstairs, flung the refrigerator door open, and quickly grabbed two bottles of Royalty. After heating them up in the microwave, I rushed back upstairs and collapsed on the bed next to Eric. I was panting from running up and down the stairs as I unscrewed the top to one of the bottles. How was Eric going to drink this laying down?

"Eric? How are you going to drink this laying down?" I asked him, sitting up beside him.

"I can't drown. Place it at my mouth and pour. I'll be fine. You'll see."

After downing both bottles, Eric still didn't seem any better, he was still paler than usual and he was still blocking me. I had enough of him being stubborn. I understood that he didn't want to hurt me, but he was hurting himself more by not taking any blood.

"You don't look any better after those two bottles. You either need to take my blood or someone else's. What's it going to be?"

"I'm not taking anyone else's blood. You may not remember my vow to you, but I promised you this. I am a man of my word."

"Then take from me," I said as I gripped his hand tighter. He opened his eyes, his blue-green orbs trying to penetrate my own. Begging me to give up. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me. Will you do that?" He barely moved his head in affirmation.

"Always."

"Why is it taking you so long to heal? I thought vampires healed quickly."

"Silver," he answered. His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Would you heal faster or better if you had my blood?"

I watched as his eyes scanned along my face, but once they reached my eyes they stopped. I already knew the answer by his reaction. He wouldn't lie to me, but he didn't want to tell me that what he really needed was real blood. My blood.

"Yes."

"Thank you, I know that you didn't want to tell me," I said with a small smile. "Now," I gave him a fixed look. "You are going to take my blood."

"No," he growled out.

"I trust that you won't hurt me. It's been almost an hour and you can only lie here. If you won't drink the blood from a donor then your only other option is me. What's it going to be?"

"I can't risk hurting you or worse."

I wasn't going to let him lie in our bed in pain if there was anything I could do about it. If the pain I felt earlier was any indication of what he's feeling, I don't know how he could deny me.

I knew he wasn't going to give in and take my blood so I reached over his body to open the compartment on the side of the bed. I had looked in there after we had gotten back from New Orleans and I was surprised to find a dagger in there. From what Eric told me, we used it for our blood exchanges to form our bond. When I asked him why it wasn't put away somewhere else I learned that I used it for our continual exchanges so that I didn't have to bite him and could take blood from anywhere I wanted.

I was going to use it now. If I could use it to cut my husband for his blood then I would use it to cut myself and make him drink from me. I sat back down beside Eric and swiftly cut my wrist open.

Eric's eyes had closed once again, but when the pain of my cut or the smell of my blood registered within him, I watched as they opened and his nostrils flared. I pushed my wrist to his mouth, but he only stared at me.

"This is what you need. Please take it. I know you would do the same for me."

"You can't drain me dry or overpower me. Do you realize the danger you're putting yourself in?" he replied as he continued to stare at me.

"I trust that you'll stop," I replied, shoving my wrist against his lips. He gave me one final look before he grasped my arm gently with both of his hands and pulled it against his mouth.

I ran my free hand through his hair. At first he sucked hungrily from the wound, but after only a minute he slowed down, taking his time. Once he slowed down, he sat up on the bed with little effort, pulling me to his side. I laid my head down on his shoulder, as his free hand rubbed up and down my back.

I felt his tongue lick the wound closed before he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "Never do that again," he said sharply, causing my eyes to widen and lock onto his. Eric had never talked to me in this way. I had seen him run through a gamut of emotions while we were out and about or at Fangtasia, but I had never been on this side of him being unhappy. It wasn't something that I wanted to happen too often or ever again for that matter.

His tone and eyes softened, "I was only worried about your wellbeing."

"That's the problem. You were only worried about _my_ wellbeing, I was worried about yours. I knew that you wouldn't hurt me and you proved it. You were gentle and even comforted me. I wanted to take care of you. I still do."

"You don't need to take care of me. I'm healing. By the time I rise tomorrow night, I'll be as good as new."

"I may not _need_ to take care of you, but I want to. Let me, please," I said looking up at him, imploring him to see my side of this. "It's my job as your wife." He nodded his head, giving into me. Putting a smile on my face. "Are you in anymore pain?"

"Only a small amount now. The last of the bullets are making their way out of my body. Once the silver is out, my body only has to heal the damage that's left, but there will be no pain while I heal."

"Will you open the bond after they are expelled?" I asked. Wanting it back as soon as possible.

He gave me one of his small, crooked smiles before he bowed his head back down to mine. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Waiting. Slowly I started to feel the warm feelings, that I now knew was Eric's love for me, filling the empty spot in my chest that had been vacant while he shut down his side of the bond.

I could feel that he wasn't up to full strength, but I wasn't going to mention it to him. I had a feeling that he didn't like me seeing him weak like this. He liked being the caregiver, not the other way around. It was getting late and I wanted us to be able to relax for the rest of the night.

"How about I give you a bath and maybe we can watch a movie in bed afterwards?"

He chuckled at me, "I'm a thousand-year old vampire, Sookie. I am perfectly capable of bathing myself."

"I know you are, but I want to do this. Will you let me or do you not want me to see you like that?"

"Like what? Naked?" he asked.

"Yes, naked or weakened."

"You are the only one that I would ever let see me in such a weakened state and take care of me. If it will make you happy to care for me in such a way than how can I say no."

I pulled away from him and hopped off the bed. "Stay there," I called back to him as I went around the bed to walk along the smooth rock underneath my feet and started the water. Once it was the right temperature, I looked back into the bedroom to see Eric.

He was right where I left him. With my back straight and my shoulders squared, I walked over to him and knelt at his feet. It took me a moment to work the knots out of the laces of his boots, but eventually I took off his boot and socks and stood between his legs.

The palms of my hands began to sweat and I could feel the blush start to warm my cheeks as I reached for the hem of his shirt. I lifted the soft fabric up and over his head and tossed it near the trash can.

Eric watched my every move and though his face remained impassive, I could see the light in his eyes and feel his pleasure through the bond.

With a deep breath I took a step back and held out my hand to him. Eric took it and with great effort, I helped him stand up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, eyeing him carefully.

"I am," he replied with a nod.

"Okay, good," I breathed out. My hands fumbled with the buckle of his belt. It was hard to focus on what was in my hands when all I could see were beautiful strong lines, dips and curves of his chest and abdomen.

Thankfully, the buckle flicked opened and with slow and steady hands, I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. With a slight nudge of his jeans resting on his hips, the denim fell onto the hardwood.

A gasp ripped through my lips and I whipped my head to the side. There's two things that I'd just learned about my husband. The first was that my husband doesn't wear underwear. Secondly, he was beautiful everywhere. I mean _everywhere_.

Focus Sookie, focus. Now is not the time ogle your injured husbands perfectly, sculpted...

Stop it!

With a new determination and focus, I looked up and stared at his neck, too embarrassed to look in him the eye.

Eric placed a firm hand on my shoulder and gracefully stepped out of his jeans and with slow calculated steps, I helped Eric walk over to the bathroom.

We stepped into the bathroom and stopped in front of the tub.

"Sookie," Eric whispered. I gathered my courage and when I finally looked up, I'm greeted with a wink.

This was going to be an interesting bath.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. :)

Thank you to my wonderful betas Virala and Magsmacdonald.

To view pictures for this chapter go to: gyllene76{dot}com

If you haven't voted for you favorite authors and stories please go nominate them. Nominations end on May 8th. youwantbloodawards{dot}wordpress{dot}com

From now on I will be posting later on here and on my fictionpad account. I will post each new update on Friday's on my wordpress.


End file.
